Making Your Way Into My Life
by Animefreak1994
Summary: Just the usual day in Ikebukuro as Shizuo and Izaya have their normal game of "tag". But what happens when the Slasher attacks our informant? How will this change their relationship between each other?
1. Chapter 1  The Slasher Attacks

Chapter 1 - The Slasher Attacks

Six Months Ago.

That's when everything started to change. The drama, the sparks of an upcoming war, the killings. It was all so so interesting to watch. So many things were going on at the same time! It was an endless stream of fun over flowing everywhere! I couldn't contain my excitement! So much fun, so much fun, SO MUCH FUN!... Suddenly, it all became uncontrollable at some point. Everything then began to change dramatically. And by everything, I also mean myself...

* * *

><p>"IIIIZZZAAAYYYYAAAA!" The enraged blonde played chase with me as we ran through the city of Ikebukuro. It was all so exciting! Every day was like a new story just waiting to be told. "Dammit! I swear I'm going to kill you!"<p>

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" I called back. "Come on Shizu-chan! You can do better than this!"

I sprinted down an alleyway, dodging all the trashcans and other frivolous objects that were in my way. During our game of tag, the sky turned dark and the streets were beginning to dwindle with people. This made it all the more easy for "The Strongest Man In Ikebukuro" to throw heavy metal objects at me. Swiftly dodging all his attacks, I nearly tripped when I heard the sound of thunder. Looking up at the sky, rain started to pour down on me, making my clothes heavy and slowing me down.

"IZAYA!" The ex-bartender was now hot on my heels, nearly within arm's reach. A sudden burst of thunder and a quick flash of lightning scared me, which made me trip again and fall face first onto the cold, wet pavement of the city.

"I've finally gotcha!" The blonde reached down and pulled me up by my shirt collar, having a hint of threat of choking me behind it. Rain stained his face as his eyes danced with anger and excitement. Looking straight into my eyes, he was about to punch me, when another burst of thunder deafened my ears. Involuntarily, I lunged that blonde, clinging to his body for dear life.

"Get off of me you louse!" I held on tighter than ever when a third round of thunder and lightning filled the skies. "What the hell's wrong with you? Let go! Don't tell me you're scared of a little lightning and thunder!"

"I have Astraphobia! I can't help it!"

"What the hell is Astraphobia?"

"It's a fear of storms, thunder, lightning, you know! Those kind of-" My sentence was cut short when I felt a sharp pain to my right side. Looking down, I saw that blood was starting to flow out of my body, dripping on the concrete flood.

"What? What's going on?"

"The Slasher!"

The blonde pulled me off him and got ready to defend himself. Red eyes stared straight at me with the lust to kill. A bloody knife was in this shadowy figure's hand and it lunged towards me again, this time to finish me. Shocked and unprepared to die, I stared at my killer in the eyes, waiting for my inevitable end. _(Move! Move dammit! Why won't my body listen! I'm going to die! I never thought I would be killed by anyone but Shizu-chan._) Waiting for the ending blow, I was surprised when the world started moving. Shizuo had pushed me to the side and dodged the Slasher's attack. Wobbling back and forth in a demented way, the red eyed killer went at me again. Unexpectingly, blonde stepped in front of me, causing the Slasher to stop abruptly.

"Don't touch him." The blonde's voice was stern and forceful. The Slasher slowly backed away from us, turned the corner of the alley, and disappeared into the cold night. Using the wall as a support, I stood up from the wet ground and headed in the opposite direction.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"As far away from you as I can. I'm not ready to die yet, especially not by your hands." Inching away, my head felt heavy and my vision was messed up. Barely moving 2 feet away, I collasped to the wet ground.

"Hey flea. What are you doin now?" Lying there, I couldn't answer the protozoan. My mind had shut down and I felt like I was slipping away from the world.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The blonde moved over to my side and crouched down. "Izaya!" I didn't answer. I couldn't.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I sensed fear in the blonde's voice which was odd cause I've never heard him like this before. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my body and I was lifted into the air.

"Hang on! I'll get you to Shinra's!" The last thing I saw was the blonde carrying me through the dark streets of the city.

**Words From Our Author:**

**Well... watcha think? First chapter good? Interesting? Should I keep on going? Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Stalker and The Protector

Chapter 2 - The Stalker and The Protector

"How is he Shinra?"

"He's stable now. One lucky guy. If Izaya still had his appendix, he would've certainly died. I stitched him up, so all he needs is rest."

"Ok."

"I can't believe that the Slasher attacked you guys! Anyone in their right mind you never go up against the two of you."

"Well the Slasher isn't really right minded, seeing that it's killing random people."

"True, now the weird thing that you told me is, why did it only attack Izaya? Why not you?"

"I don't know. When I stepped in front of the flea to keep the Slasher from attacking him, it stopped and ran away."

"Hmm... Celty has been trying to hunt the Slasher down. It seems to disappear then reappear at different times. It's starting to show up more frequently now that the Dollars had had their meeting six months ago..."

"Yeah... Things are starting to get strange around this city."

"I'll keep an eye on Izaya for the night. You can go home Shizuo."

"Alright. Night Shinra."

Leaving the underworld doctor's apartment, the blonde started home in the pouring rain. People ran in buildings looking for shelter as he passed them through the streets. Returning to his apartment, he took a shower, changed into sweats and retired for the day. He fell backwards onto his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the informant.

_(***sigh*** What a day. Damn Slasher got in my way! I could've killed that flea once in for all today if it hadn't been for him! Dammit dammit dammit! That flea's always slipping away from me no matter what the situation is... Pisses me off! Why did I even save him? I should've just left him lying there to bleed to death! What the hell's wrong with me?_) Confused and pissed off, the blonde slowly drifted into a deep sleep, his last thought about the brunet.

* * *

><p><span>{At Shinra's...}<span>

"Where am I...?"

"Ohh Izaya you're awake!"

"Shinra?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak, which is unacceptable." The brunet unconsciously raise his hand and smacked himself in the face. _(Stupid! And you call yourself swift! How could you let someone come up to you and stab you like that? Idiot! Worthless! Dumbass!)_

"Izaya! Stop hurting yourself!"

"What? Ohh sorry..."

_(He's still doing that huh... That isn't good._) "Izaya, you have to stop inflicting pain to yourself."

"I know I know. It's just that...it's a habit..."

"I know, but at lease try."

"I will. Well, I better leave." He tried to get out of bed, but a sharp pain stabbed his side and made his eyes teary.

"Easy now. Your wound is still unhealed. Don't move so much, you might reopen it."

"Ok, I'll stay for the night, but I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Well I can't stop you I guess. Anyways get some sleep."

"Alright. Night Shinra."

The doctor left the info-broker alone to go to bed. Not knowing how he got here, the brunet tried remembering what happened after he was attacked. _(Hmm...I was stabbed by that damn Slasher, then it came after me again. Shizu-chan stepped in front of me, blocking the Slasher's attack and it ran away. I tried to escape, fell, and then next thing I know, I'm lying here. So that must mean that the protozoan brought me here... ***sigh*** this has not been my lucky day...)_

Trying to fall asleep, he played out what he planned to do tomorrow. Before he was able to finish his important planning, the painkillers started to kick in, causing him to fall into a deep, uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><span>{Hours later...}<span>

**Buzzzz! Buuzzzz! Buuzzzzz!**

"Dammit! What is that annoying noise?"

**Buzzzz!**

The blonde's cellphone was going off on his drawer. Not opening his eyes, the blonde stumbled his hand around looking for his cellphone. Finally finding his cell, he answered the phone in a sleepy annoyed voice.

"Hello...?"

"Shizuo? Hi it's Shinra. Can you come over? There's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I think it's best that I show you."

"Alright. I'll be over in a few minutes."

Hanging up his phone, the blonde shuffled to his bathroom to brush his teeth, take a shower, changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up. Walking out the door, he wondered what Shinra was so eager to show him. Making his way down the busy street, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him.

Arriving at the doctor's apartment door, he knocked on the door and the doctor answered in a split second.

"Shizuo hurry! Get inside!"

The doctor pulled the blonde into the room before he was able to get a word out. Pushing him further into the room, he only stopped to close all the blinds and lock the door.

"I think you'll be safe for now."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute."

Shinra rushed pass Shizuo and went into the room where Izaya was still at. The blonde followed him, obviously annoyed by the fact that the doctor hasn't told him anything.

"Shizu-chan! You came to visit me! How nice of you."

"Shut up flea before I break your neck."

"And you're the same as ever. So Shinra, have you told him yet?"

"Told me what? Shinra, hurry up and tell me what's going on!"

"Well, this morning when I went to get my mail, I found this."

Shinra pulled out a letter from his lab coat pocket and handed it to the ex-bartender.

"What's this?"

"Well I guess you can say it's a fan letter Shizu-chan~ and a death note to me. Just read it."

The blonde opened up the letter and started to read the scratchy handwriting.

**Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima. Love. Shizuo. Love strong people. Heiwajima. Love. Mine. Shizuo. Is. Mine. Love. Love. Love. Shizuo. Love. Kill. Kill. Kill. Izaya. Kill. Izaya. Mine. Shizuo. Mine. Love. Kill. Orihara. Izaya. Orihara. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Blood. Love. Blood. Izaya. Blood. Kill. Kill. Kill!**

**Then Shizuo will be MINE...**

"What the-? What the hell is this?"

"Well, I think it's your little friend the Slasher Shizu-chan! For the way this letter is written, it's similar to the way he talks in the chat room. I think he's stalking you."

"What?"

"Calm down. We can figure something out." The underground doctor tried his best to calm the enraged blonde, but of course that wasn't working.

"I just want to know why the hell the Slasher is in love with me!"

"I'm not sure, but from the looks of this letter, if seems like it doesn't like Izaya very much. Probably the reason why it attacked him and not you last night."

"***sigh*** well this isn't the first time someone tried to kill me. I can handle it Shinra."

"I don't think so Izaya. You need to lay low and have someone watch over you. And that's where you come in Shizuo..."

The underworld doctor looks nervously at the blonde, obviously afraid to tell him something.

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a puff, the doctor decided to just tell him.

"I'm gonna ask you to watch over Izaya."

"WHAT?"

Both of the males shouted that same word at the same time. They both stared at Shinra, completely shocked, dumbfounded at what the glasses wearing male just said.

"You want me to stay with...with HIM? Shinra! He'll KILL me!"

"Now Izaya I think you're over reacting-"

"No he's not! I would kill him!"

"Shizuo please be reasonable. The Slasher is obviously after Izaya, and since it's "in love" with you, it wouldn't attack if he's near you. Please."

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not having that flea in my house! Why can't he stay here? Or at his place?"

"Well the Slasher knows that he's here, seeing that that's how he dropped off the letter. And it probably knows where Izaya stays."

"Dammit! I'm not doing it!"

"Shizuo please!"

"It's fine Shinra."

The doctor turned around to face the brunet sitting up on the bed. He had a worried look in his eyes as he stared at Izaya. The informant laid still on his bed, eyes covered by his short uneven bangs to mask his face.

"I'll be fine."

His voice was low and quiet, not a hint of mischief behind it. _(Is that...fear in his voice? He's actually scared? No that's impossible. Izaya Orihara, scared of the Slasher? Yeah right!_) The blonde was arguing in his mind. Part of him wanted to do a good deed, but the fact that it was Izaya made him want to deny Shinra. He didn't want to watch over the person he hated the most, but the fact that Shinra knows that he hated the smaller male and still asked him to watch Izaya, how could he say no?

"Fine!"

"Shizuo?" The doctor looks at the larger male, confused at his sudden outburst.

"I'll look after the damn flea!"

"What?"

The in-tell broker looked like he was having a heart attack. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't make me repeat it." The blonde turned his attention back to Shinra. "So I just have to look after him til the Slasher's gone?"

"Yeah...are you sure you can do this Shizuo?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Hey! Don't I have a saying in this?"

The brunet didn't want to be anywhere near the crazy blonde, especially living in his place for god knows how long.

"Yeah, live with me or be killed by the Slasher."

"I rather die."

"Fine with me."

"No no! Izaya you're staying with Shizuo. That's final!"

"No..." _(It's official; Shinra's trying to get me killed... I'm gonna die...)_

"Alright let's go flea."

The blonde picked up the brunet bridal style, carrying him out the door.

"No Shinra don't let him do this!"

"It's for you're own good!"

The doctor waved to them as the left, a smile spread across his face.

"And Shizuo! Don't kill him!"

"No promises there."

They stepped into the elevator, while the brunet tried to wrestle his way out of the blonde's grip. _(Dammit! What a pain in the ass!)_

"Stay still before I throw you down hard enough that you go through the floor and fall to you death!"

The brunet immediately froze, knowing that what the larger male said was true.

"Where are we going Shizu-chan?"

"To my place. I don't have to work today, so I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Aww you don't have to sound to excited about it!" The brunet teased sarcastically.

"Shut up."

The elevator stopped at the main floor and the doors opened to let them out. Setting the brunet down gently, the ex-bartender started walking out the lobby. Following like a lost puppy, the brunet walked behind the blonde, looking over his shoulders every so often to see if anyone was following him. The brunet had accidentally bumped into the larger male when he wasn't paying attention in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was checking to see if anyone was going to come out of no where and kill me..."

"Well watch where you're walking in front of you!"

"Why did you even stop?"

"Do you want to be run over by multiple cars? Cause I know the feeling and it isn't pleasant!"

"Hahahaha!"

The brunet couldn't help but think back to the first time he trick Shizuo to get hit by a truck.

"Come on." They started moving again. Still paranoid, the brunet fell further and further behind the blonde as he kept looking behind him. _(Dammit! At this rate, he'll get lost in the crowd. Why does he have to be so annoying?)_ Turning around, he walked back to where the brunet was, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him down the street.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"You're too slow. Hurry up! I heard it was suppose to rain today and I don't want to get caught in it."

* * *

><p>Rushing home, they only stopped when they were in front of Shizuo's apartment door. Unlocking the door, the blonde walks in with the brunet following him.<p>

"Wow...I'm surprised Shizu-chan! I wouldn't have expected you to live in such a decent place. It's pretty nice."

The informant took off his shoes before stepping further into the room. He moved to where the couch was and sat down, kicking up his feet on the table and closed his eyes. He wasn't able to fall asleep last night, not after he had a certain nightmare.

"Hey Shizu-chan?"

"What...?" His voice was filled with irritation as he walked into the living room.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"On the couch."

"What? You can't expect me to sleep on the couch! Let me sleep with you! Please!"

"No! I don't want your germs all over my bed."

"I don't like the idea sleeping with you either, but I can't sleep on the couch! My back will get messed up."

"So? Why should I care?"

"***sigh*** you're so mean Shizu-chan..."

"It's pay back for all the time you tortured me. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet."

Walking out of the room, he blonde went to the bedroom to calm himself. _(Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit! I can't stand being in the same room as that freak! How am I going to survive this? I should've never agreed to do this! What the hell was I thinking?)_

"Shizu-chan!~"

"What?"

"I'm hungry!"

"And why should I care?"

"Can you make me something to eat?"

"No. If you're so hungry, make it yourself."

"I can't! I'm in pain and it hurts to move. Walking all the way here was agonizing for me!"

"Good."

"Ahhh! You're so mean! Fine! I call take out!"

Flipping out his expensive cell phone, the brunet dialed the Russian Sushi shop. Waiting for someone to answer him, he wondered what he was going to do while he stayed he. He would need to get his laptop if he wanted to get any work done. And he needed someone to give out his information, now that a psychotic killer was after him. _(Hmm, well I can ask Celty to get my laptop for me and to give out my info... She would do it. As long as I pay her, she'd do anything. And I would need some clothes too...***sigh*** this is all really annoying...)_

_"Heelloo?"_

"Simon is that you?"

_"Ohh Izaya helloo. What you call for?"_

"I wanted to order your largest order of Fatty Tuna for delivery please."

_"Of course of course. I bring to you as soon as possible."_

"Actually bring it to Shizu-chan's place. That's where I'm staying at the moment."

_"What? Why you stay at Shizuo's?"_

"It's complicated. He's basically my bodyguard at the moment. The Slasher's trying to kill me, so Shinra asked the idiot to watch over me."

_"Ohh I see, very good. I bring you sushi soon! Bye!"_

The Russian hung up. Setting his phone on the table, the brunet closed his eyes and rested. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?"

The blonde came out of his room, walking towards the door.

"I think it's Simon. I ordered some sushi and he's delivering it."

Opening the door, the blonde was greeted by his happy Russian friend.

"Hello Shizuo! I bring sushi. It really good!"

"Ahh yeah. Umm let me get my wallet."

Leaving the front door open, he walked back to his room to get money.

"Hey Simon, come here."

"Hmm?"

Walking into Shizuo's apartment, he went over to where the informant was sitting.

"Here."

He pushed money into the Russian's hand and smiled.

"Shh! Don't tell Shizu-chan."

"Haha, ok thank you Izaya."

"Bye Simon."

The Russian walked out the room, closed the door behind him and left. The blonde came out of his room just seconds later.

"Ok Simon, how much do I- where'd he go?"

"He's gone. You're too slow Shizu-chan."

Happily eating his favorite food, he smiled at the blonde and motioned him over with his pointer finger.

"What?"

"Come here!~"

The blonde walked over cautiously to the brunet; surprised when a piece of sushi was shoved up to his face.

"Huh?"

"Eat. I brought enough for the both of us. I figured you would eat a lot."

"Why would you get me something to eat? What are you up to?"

"Nothing; I just don't want you weak or the Slasher might overpower you."

"Typical. Everything you do is always for your benefit."

"But of course!"

They sat on the couch, eating until every piece of sushi had disappeared.

"Phew! I'm full!"

"I didn't even know you ate."

"I rarely do. Have to keep my slim figure."

"That's disgusting. Being skinny like that isn't healthy."

"That's what Shinra said, but I think I'm fine." _(Is he worried about me? No, I'm imagining things.)_

"It's late. Better get to bed. I'll find a spare toothbrush for you."

The blonde walked into the bedroom and returned with a toothbrush.

"Umm... Can you help me up?"

"You can't even walk?"

"I can kinda... But it hurts..."

"***sigh*** fine."

The larger male moved his arms under the thin body and lifted him up with ease. Steadying the informant, they walked into the bedroom and to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

"Can you can brush your teeth by yourself, or do you need help with that to?"

"Don't mock me."

Pushing the blonde away, the in-tell broker started to brush his teeth. Spitting out and rinsing, he closed the door to have some privacy. A few seconds later, he arrived back into the bedroom and saw thy the blonde was in the middle of changing. _(Wow...Shizu-chan has a great body...wait! Did I just say that? No no! I must be insane...)_ He limped pass the blonde and back into the living room. He was surprised when he saw a blanket on the couch. Lying on the couch, he realized he was still in his street clothes on.

"Shizu-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow some sleeping clothes? Something warm?"

"Dammit flea you're being really annoying!"

The blonde appeared with a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He was in gray sweat pants, and wearing a short sleeved black shirt.

"Here."

"Thanks."

The brunet started to strip, but the pain on his sides kept him from stretching his arms up past his shoulders'. A sudden swift movement later, his shirt was off. A confused look crossed his face as he looked up to see the blonde had taken off his shirt for him.

"You can't do anything by yourself can you?"

The informant's face started to get red from embarrassment. _(Stupid stupid stupid! You're letting the protozoan make fun of you! Can't even walk or undress yourself? You really are hopeless!_) The brunet grabbed the remote on the table and was about to hit himself, when a strong arm stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I-I don't know..."

"You were about to knock yourself on the head with the remote!"

"I...I..."

_(What's wrong with him? Is it some sort of mental problem he has? I knew he was crazy, but this is a bit extreme...)_

"It's a bad habit I have... Who cares?"

The informant began reaching for the shirt Shizuo gave him, but before he could grab it the blonde pulled it out away from him.

"Here, I'll put it on."

Obeying the blonde, the in-teller stuck his arms out in front of him while the larger male carefully put the shirt on him. He noticed that there were long striped scars all across the smaller male's back. _(Wonder what happened to him...)_

"Thanks..."

"No problem. You need any more help?"

"No..."

"I won't make fun of you."

"No I'm fine. I can at lease put on my pants..."

"Alright."

The blonde walks back to his room, giving the brunet space and privacy. After a few minutes, he looked out his door to check on the informant and saw that he was lying on the couch. _(So he's sleeping. I guess I'll let him rest._) Moving to his bed, Shizuo draped the warm blanket over himself and fell asleep.


	3. Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare

Chapter 3 - Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare

"Dead. You're better off dead."

I stared horrified at my father, my mother, my two twin sisters.

"We hate you Izaya. We didn't even want you. You were a mistake. You should've never been born."

"No... You're my mother! How can you say that to me?"

"Because I never loved you."

"None of us did. How can we? Look at you. Worthless. Pathetic. A waste of space." My father said coldly.

"How could anyone ever love you? You don't know the first thing about love. You claim you love all humans, but they don't even love you back."

"Stop it!"

"Go back to your slutty routine. Back to actually helping your father. You were born to be a tool, so just stay a tool."

"No! I won't! Never!"

"Once a slut, always a slut."

"No! I'm not a slut! Stop it!"

"Face it Izaya dear. The only good thing you were good for was getting dirty money from your dad's clients. At lease back then they paid us for a useless person like you."

"Shut up!"

"Worthless. Slut. Idiot. Useless. Tool. Bitch. Pathetic. Unloved. Hated. Dead."

"STOP!"

"-zaya! Izaya!"

"Huh?"

I was awaken from my dream, cold sweat rolling down my face. The blonde had to roughly shake me to draw me out of my sleep. I could feel that my eyes were dilated, fear radiating out of them. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense in this simple world at the moment. It terrified me.

"Izaya..."

"...Shi...Shizu..o..."

My words cracked and shook as I spoke. I could barely get any words out, I couldn't talk straight. Staring at him, the blonde couldn't help but feel sorry._ (He must've had a really bad dream. He kept screaming in his sleep...)_ Shizuo wrapped his arms around my thin waist and picked me up. Shocked by the sudden movement, I wrapped my arms around the blonde's neck and legs around his muscular waist. The blonde moved us both back to his room. Setting me down on the bed, he went to turn off the lights and crawled back in bed.

"Shizu-chan?"

"I'll let you sleep here just this once. So go to sleep."

Shifting under the warm covers, I stared to drift into another slumber. But was soon awakened again when I heard a soft rumble of thunder.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Go to sleep flea..."

"I think I heard-"

BOOM! The loudest shock of thunder deafened the skies and lighting flashed like fireworks. Literally leaping ten feet into the air, I clung to the nearest thing for safety, which in this case was the blonde's body.

"Dammit get off! You're choking me!"

"No!"

I tightened my grip when another burst of thunder went off.

"Geez! What a pain..."

Grabbing my arms and prying them off him, he pulled me close to his body and hugged me.

"Now sleep. Nothing will hurt you. Not the thunder or lightning; not the Slasher or your dreams. So sleep..."

"Shizu-chan..."

Burying my face into the monster's shirt, I took a deep breath in of the larger male's scent. _(He smells so sweet... Like lilies...)_ I pulled myself closer to the muscular body by hugging the blonde back. The warmth coming off from Shizuo soothed my tired body and troubled mind. I could feel my heart begin to slow down as I breathed in the smell of lilies. And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in Shizuo's arms.

_(Dammit... How did this happen to me?)_ The blonde looked down at the now asleep brunet. His face was innocent looking and cute when he slept, not a sly smile or evil twinkle in his eyes.

"***sigh*** I really hate you, you know that."

The brunet shifted in his arms, moving closer to his body, a soft smile appeared on his pale face.

"Night flea..."

**Words From Our Author:**

** Hey! I know this one was a really short chapter, but i wanted to write it. I know it's a bit confusing right now, but as more chapters appear it'll make sense! Ohh one more thing that might be causing confusion. The way I'm putting the story together is in an alternating order. Odd chapters will be in first person point of view (Izaya's perspective) and even chapters are in third person. Just to make everything clear. I wanted to add alittle pizzazz to it lol. ****And I'll probably be uploading chapters like once per week maybe? idk, school's been crrazy since it's senior year. Anyways! I would appreciate it if you reviewed! I'd love to hear what you think and if there something you would want me to add to the story, just tell me! Opinions are very important! Thanks! 3**


	4. Waiting For Your Return

Chapter 4 - Waiting For Your Return

The brunet was woken up when the warmth he was holding started to disappear. He opened his eyes slightly to see that the blonde was getting out of bed.

"Mmm...Shizu-chan..."

"Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

"Where are you going so early?"

"I gotta go to work flea."

The blonde walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few seconds passed and the brunet started to hear what sounded like rain. _(Must be taking a shower... ***yawn***)_ The informant stretched his body out like a cat and snuggled up under the warm covers. Time passed slowly as he listened to the blonde taking his shower. Mental images started rolling through his mind as he laid there._ (What the hell? Why am I imagining that protozoan naked? This isn't right... I'm sleep deprived... That must be it... Ugh! What's wrong with me?)_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open. Peeking from under the safety of the covers, he was relieved to see the blonde fully dressed in his usual bartender suit.

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on how busy we are today. Tom might let me go home early if I ask him."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine by myself."

"Just don't answer the door for anyone. I don't want to come home and see you in a puddle of blood."

"Aww, is Shizu-chan worries about me?~"

"Yeah right. I'm the one who's gonna kill you, so that means no one else can."

"Hmp... How reassuring..."

"Whatever. I gotta go."

"Bye Shizu-chan!~"

"Shut up."

The ex-bartender walks out the front door, locking it, and steps into the bright sun._ (He better not be dead when I get home or I'll kill whoever did it! I got dibs on him first! He's mine to kill!)_ Walking into Tom's office, he couldn't help but feel like it was about to be a really long day...

* * *

><p>"<strong>*sigh*<strong> what do I do now? It's so quiet here. I'm sure that hardly anyone lives in this apartment because Shizu-chan lives here. Well I guess that's the good side of it. I wonder if Celty is free? I should ask her to bring my stuff here."

The brunet grabbed his cell phone that was lying on top of the side table next to the bed. He texted the transporter's number and received a reply just seconds later.

-Hey. Can you go to my place and pick up a few things for me?-

-Sure. What do you need?-

-I need my laptop, the charger for it, a few pair of clothes, my glasses, these files that should be sitting on my desk, and a book.-

-Alright. I'll get those for you ASAP. What book did you want?-

-There's a specific book. It's in one of the drawers at my desk. It's black with no words on the cover. You'll see it.-

-Ok.-

-Thank you Celty!~-

The brunet smiled. _(Now I won't be as bored while I'm stuck here!)_ He set his phone back on the table and walks slowly to the bathroom. Pain shot through his body with every move he made. Barely able to stand, the informant brushed his teeth, went to the bathroom, and got out just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He didn't bother to call out. He knew it was Celty. Still, he checked the peep hole to make sure. And there she stood. Opening the door, he greeted the transporter with a big smile.

"Hello Celty! Welcome to hell!"

-Hi Izaya. Here's your things.-

She dropped a black luggage bag to the side of the door.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate you doing this for me."

-Shinra also wanted me to give you this.-

The Dullahan handed the brunet a bottle of blue pills.

-It's a high dosage of pain killers for your wound. Take one after you wake up and one before you go to bed.-

"Ahh good! I was about to call Shinra to see if he could give me something for this pain. It's really killing me.

-Do you need anything else?-

"Well now that you mention it; since I can't really show my beautiful face to the public anymore, I can't do my job. So I was wondering if you can transport my information to my clients'? I'll pay you of course."

-Sure. As long as I get paid. I can find time to fit it into my schedule.-

"Thanks Celty! You're the best! I don't know how to thank you!"

-Just don't bother Shizuo please... He already has enough problems.-

"*sigh* I'll try... But no promises!~"

-Alright I gotta go. Call Shinra if anything goes wrong.-

"Will do. Bye!~"

The raven closed the door and picks up his suitcase. Walking back to the bedroom, he sits on the bed, and opens the bag to see if he has everything he needed. _(Clothes, laptop, charger. No where's my...Ahh here it is!)_ The informant pulls out his book he specifically asked for. Finding a pencil in the bag, he opens the book to the last entry and starts writing what had happened to him in the past couple of days._ (Shizu-chan would laugh at me if he found this. It's not really a diary, more like a journal that describes my everyday life. Helps me see what happened in the past, in case I forget.)_ Writing in his book, the in-tell broker couldn't help but wonder how many times the protozoan's name was mentioned in the book. He had started writing down his days since he'd moved to Ikebukuro, so it was about the time he met the blonde too. Flipping all the way back to the first page, the brunet starting highlighting Shizuo's name every time he saw it. After an hour of highlighting and reminiscing, he finally arrived at the page he had last written on._ (712. That's how many times he's mentioned in this book... 712... Dammit!_ He's basically all I talk about in here! What the fuck?) He threw the book at the wall and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't understand why he kept thinking about that monster. It was driving him crazy. A buzz of this phone brought him out of his thoughts. Checking caller ID, he was confused of the unknown number. _(Wonder who it is? Probably a new client that got my number from someone.)_ He decided to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Is this some kind of joke? Don't waste my time."

"Izaya..."

A low, husky voice finally answers him, sending chills down his spine.

"Yes...?"

"Izaya Orihara... Kill. Kill..."

"What?"

The frightened brunet dropped his phone to the floor.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill!"

"Shut up!"

He got up from the bed and stomped on his phone, making small sparks fly from under his feet. The voice coming from the phone finally stopped when he broke it into small bits and pieces. Cold sweat rolled down his face as he stared at his broken cell._ (What the-? How the hell... How the hell did that bastard get my number? This isn't good... What if he finds out where I'm at?)_

"Shit! What should I do?"

He paced back and forth in the room, trying to think straight. Paranoia kicked in, making him run to the front door to lock it, then run to the windows to lock them and close the blinds. Even though the pain was excruciating, the brunet literally sprinting back to the bedroom and hid under the covers. Pulling out his switchblade from his pocket, the informant prepared himself for any unsuspected visitors.

"Dammit! I'm home all alone... When will Shizu-chan get back?"

Peeking out from under the covers, he looked at the digital clock that was on the night stand._ (8:30am! God, time is moving so slow! I can't survive all day without him! I'll be dead by the time he gets home! Plus I'm getting hungry, but I'm too afraid to move... What should I do...?)_

* * *

><p>"Dammit dammit dammit! You're so fucking annoying!"<p>

The blonde was holding up a terrified guy up against the wall by his collar.

"L-look man! I'll get you the money! I swear!"

"I think you have the damn money now! So cough it up!"

"But I need it to pay my rent!"

"I don't care about your damn rent! Just give me the money before I break every bone in your body!"

"Alright alright! Just don't kill me!"

Dropping the man, he stood there impatiently tapping his foot while Tom collected the money from the guy. After Tom was done counting the money, they left the broke man and headed back to the office.

"We're done for the day Shizuo. Thanks for putting up with this crap every day. I never got the chance to say that before, so thank you."

"It's fine. As long as it helps pay the bills, I'd do anything really."

"Haha, well I'm just glad to have you around. By the way, I'm going on a business trip tomorrow. I didn't know about til last minute, so I won't be around for the whole week. Why don't you use the time I'm away as a vacation. Relax a bit. You deserve it."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll do that. Thanks Tom."

"No problem. See you next week."

"Yeah see ya. Have a safe trip."

Leaving Tom's office, the blonde pulled out his cell phone to check the time.

"11:42 pm. Wonder how the flea's doing. Better get home."

Arriving home, the blonde entered his house to find it completely quiet._ (Where's that flea? He better not jump out and surprise me.)_ Checking the bedroom, he saw a lump under his covers. Pulling the covers, the blonde was greeted with a knife close to his neck.

"What the-?"

Grabbing the arm, he squeezed the wrist until the knife dropped to the floor.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing flea?"

"Shi-Shizu-chan...?"

"Yeah who else would it be? I do live here!"

Letting go of the brunet's wrist, he looked at the smaller male as he curled up into a ball. The info broker hugged his knees and hid his face in them.

"Wait... Did you just sit here all day?"

The informant gave a small nod, not looking up from his knees.

"So you didn't eat anything today?"

Another nod answered the blonde.

"Why?"

Looking up from his knees, the brunet's bangs covered his eyes as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh! What's wrong with you? Do you want to die? Dammit!"

Furious, the larger male left the room and went to the kitchen. Turning on the stove, he got out a pot, filled it with water, and began to heat it. Searching through his cabinets, he found a couple of ramen noodle bags and ripped them open. Placing them in the pot of water and pouring the powder flavoring in, he covered the pot and walked back to the bedroom.

"Get up."

"Huh?"

"I said get up!"

"Ok ok!"

Slowly climbing out if bed, the brunet steadied himself as he stood up. A strong arm wrapped around his waist as Shizuo moved them out of the room.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

"You need to eat before Shinra yells at me for not feeding you."

The brunet sighed at the blonde's reply._ (That wasn't what I was talking about you idiot. Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me...)_ The blonde walks them to the kitchen table and set the smaller male down on a chair. Walking to the stove, he turned the flame off and grabbed two bowls from one of the cabinets. Dividing the food equally, he returned to the table with a pair of chopsticks and the informant's share.

"Now eat."

"Umm..."

"What now?"

"Nothing...thank you..."

Not wanting to look like he was starving, he brunet ate moderately, smiling as he felt the warm noodles go down his throat and into his empty stomach. Finishing every last noodle, he was satisfied that the pain in his stomach was gone.

"You still hungry?"

"No I'm good. That was more than enough."

"Well you didn't eat all day. What kind of idiot does that?"

"I...well..."

"Yeah? Come on spit it out!"

"I...The Slasher...he somehow got my number... He called me today. I was so scares that I broke my cell phone and hid under the bed all day. I was too scared to leave. Not matter how hungry I was, I couldn't move..."

"What? How did- what the hell?"

"Yeah that was my reaction to..."

"*sigh*..."

"As long as he doesn't find me, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just go to work every day and do your thing. I'll be f-"

"I don't have to work."

"...what?"

"Tom's taking a business trip the rest of the week, so I'm off while he's gone. I'll be able to stay home."

"Ohh..."

"Don't sound so excited about it."

The blonde got up and collected the empty bowls. Placing them in the sink, he turned the faucet on and began to wash them.

"Why don't you go take a shower?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I feel disgusting."

"You are disgusting flea."

"And of course you would have something rude to say back."

The brunet got up from his chair and walked back into the bedroom. Rummaging through his luggage, he pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and dark navy blue pj pants. Shuffling to the bathroom, he closed the door and stripped out of the blonde's clothes. Turning on the water to HOT, he waited for the water to change its temperature. He examined his back in the mirror, frowning at his image._ (***sigh*** these will never go away... I don't think even surgery can get rid of them. Basically I'm scarred for life...)_ Steam started to fog up the mirror, so the brunet climbed into the bathtub. Washing his face and hair, the informant rinsed his body one last time before climbing back out. As he stepped out, a small puddle of water on the tile floor causes him to slip and fall.

"AHHHHH!"

"What the-?"

The blonde rushed to the bathroom door and knocked on it hard.

"Hey flea! What's going on in there?"

"Shizu-chan... Help..."

The brunet spoke so low that the blonde had to press his ear against the door.

"You said you need help? Why? What happened?"

"I fell..."

"What?"

Barging into the bathroom, the blonde was surprised to see the brunet on the floor, with a towel draped over the lower portion of his body.

"Hi..."

"Geez! How have you survived all this time?"

The brunet's face turned a bright red, embarrassed of how much he had to rely on the blonde since he got hurt. _(You really are useless. What's wrong with you? Useless! Useless! Useless!)_

"Shut up!"

"Huh?"

"Uhh I... I wasn't taking to you..."

A confused look crossed the blondes face as he stared at Izaya. _(Then who were you talking to? I should call Shinra about this...)_

"Come on. Let's get you dressed before you catch a cold."

Wrapping the towel around the thin male, he helped the brunet stand up. They walked into the room where the clothes were laid out on the bed.

"Ok, let me dry you up."

"What? No no I can do it by myself!"

"Sure?"

"Positive!" _(I don't want Shizu-chan to see me naked. Or to see the scars on my back...)_

The blonde reluctantly left the room. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed the underworld doctor's number and waited for Shinra to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shinra it's me. I got a question for you."

"Go ahead shoot."

"It's about the flea."

"What about him? Is he dead? Did you kill him? Ohh no... Celty just saw him this morning! And now he's gone!"

"He's not dead!"

"Ohh, well why didn't you say so?"

"Because you were busy ranting!"

"Haha yeah I guess I was. So what is it you wanted to ask about Izaya?"

"Well you've known him longer than I have. Does he have some mental problem?"

"Hmm like what?"

"He's been trying to inflict pain to himself."

"What? Ohh no not again..."

"Again? So he's done this before?"

"Yeah... It's complicated... I don't know if I should tell you... It's personal to Izaya."

"Well I need to know if you want me to watch after him."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Yeah right."

"Well just stop him whenever you see him about to hurt himself."

"That's what I've been doing. Well thanks Shinra."

"No problem. Just ask him. Izaya would tell you. He's a bit more open than you think."

"I'll try. Later Shinra."

The blonde hung up and placed his phone on the kitchen table. Walking back to the room, he saw the brunet had dressed himself and was brushing his teeth. The informant walked out the bathroom and stumbled to the bed.

"Stupid stupid stupid... I'm so stupid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ohh Shizu-chan. I didn't see you there."

"Why are you always taking down on yourself? And trying to hurt yourself?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like you care..."

"I do!"

The brunet looked at the blonde with a shocked expression on his face. _(He... He cares about me? Why...?)_

"I mean...well i- I just..."

The brunet looked at the blonde standing at the door way. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should tell the larger male about his past.

"You wanna know why. I guess you can say it's a bad habit. My parents always put me down. They never loved me or showed any compassion towards me. I was beaten all the time when I never met their expectations. They would call me names, saying that I should've never been born. I was nothing to them..."

"Izaya..."

"My dad's in a business that causes him to rely on people to pay him all the time. But they were never on time, always asking for more time or a reason to pay him. He's a ruthless person who would use any means to get his money. He even used me..."

The blonde stared at the shaking brunet. He couldn't believe that the infamous informant actually had a horrible life. Looking at him, he saw the brunet sit on the bed and hugged his knees to try and stop himself from shaking. He couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the brunet.

"I was used as a bargaining chip... My dad would give me the key to a rundown hotel where I would meet his 'clients.' They would drug me or blind fold me and then...they...they-"

The brunet's sentence was stopped short when two large arms circled his body.

"Stop. No more. I don't want you to remember those horrible memories. You don't have to say it."

"Shizu-chan..."

The smaller male's voice shook and cracked as he tried his hardest to keep tears from coming out.

"It's ok. You can cry."

"Crying shows weakness..."

"Whoever told you that was a dumbass. It's ok to cry."

Those words where what finally made the brunet crack. Hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried his face into the blonde's shoulder. Trying to sooth the smaller male, the blonde petted the raven's head.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize. Just let it all out."

"I'm not a slut... I'm not... I never wanted those things to happen... I didn't... I didn't..."

"I know."

"I don't have any disease. I'm clean. I don't have anything. So why...why doesn't anyone love me? I love all of humanity... So why won't any of them love me back..? What's wrong with me? Is it true? Was I really born to be used as a tool? Never to be loved by anyone? Am I really that undesirable?"

"No...no of course not..."

"Then why...? I'm better off dead. No one would miss me. No one would care..."

"Stop it!"

"I should just let the Slasher kill me. Get it over with. My life is un-meaningful anyways. Why should I live-"

Not wanting to hear the depressed brunet, the blonde pressed his lips against Izaya's to shut him up. They broke away when Shizuo thought the brunet wouldn't talk anymore.

"Shi...Shizu-chan!"

"I told you to shut up. Why don't you ever listen?"

"I...I..."

The brunet couldn't get any words out of his mouth. He was shell shocked at the fact that Shizuo had KISSED HIM!

"Come on, go to sleep."

Letting the thin male go, he pushed him down on the pillow and covered him with the blanket. Walking away from the bed, the ex-bartender took off his bow tie and shirt, and walks into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he grabbed the sides of the sink to support himself up._ (What the fuck did I just do? Did I really just kiss that damn flea? Why? He was getting so annoying, talking about not living, I had to shut him up somehow! But why did I have to kiss him? Dammit dammit dammit! He'll never let me live this down!)_ He came out of the bathroom after taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. The informant was already in bed, snuggled up in a wad of the huge blanket. Moving his way to the bed, the blonde climbed onto the bed and tried to pry away some of the covers for himself.

"Dammit flea quit hogging the entire blanket!"

"Mmm... Cold..."

Successfully retrieving enough of the blanket to cover himself up, the blonde laid down on his side of the bed, back turned towards the brunet, and closed his eyes to sleep. He was awoken when a pair of thin, cold arms where wrapping themselves around his body.

"Damn flea! You're cold!"

"Mmm...Shizu-chan is warm..."

The brunet scooted his body closer to the warmth and pressed his body against the larger male's body. The blonde felt a certain lower organ of his get hot as the brunet rubbed against his body to get comfortable.

"Stop moving damn flea!"

"Shizu-chan's so warm..."

"Get off me!"

The blonde turned his body to face the brunet and tried to push him away.

"But I want to be close to Shizu-chan..."

The brunet moved closer to the Shizuo, trying to get comfortable against the blonde's muscular body.

"Get of dammit!"

"Mmmm…"

Izaya looked up at the blonde and frowned.

"You're so mean."

Releasing the larger male, he faced himself away from the ex-bartender. The blonde was sitting up on the bed, looking at the brunet's back that was turned towards him._ (What is going on in that head of yours? I can never fully understand you. We hate each other don't we? You never show this side of you in public. It's like you're a completely different person when you're alone... I would've never guessed that you had such a hard childhood... Hearing all those things, all that pain inflicted on you, I can see why you enjoy to torture other people. You believe that since you're not happy, no one else deserves to be happy either...)_ The brunet murmured in his sleep, stirring and slightly kicking his leg. _(Another dream?)_

"Please...don't... Stop it..."

"Izaya?"

"No! I don't want it! Just stop! It hurts! Stop!"

"Dammit, another nightmare... Izaya wake up."

The brunet tossed in his sleep, kicking his legs more at the imaginary enemy.

"Stop! Someone help me... Please... Make them stop... Stop..."

"Wake up! Izaya!"

"Shizuo..."

"Huh?"

"Shizuo...save me...please."

Shaking the smaller male, the blonde didn't stop until dark red eyes met him.

"Damn you're hard to wake up. I thought you were a light sleeper!"

"I am... The drugs make me fall into a deeper sleep... Why did you wake me up?"

"You were having another nightmare."

"How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep. It not hard to miss."

"Ohh...sorry."

"You were dreaming about those times weren't you..."

"They keep popping up in my mind... I can't get rid of them... Those memories... They're still so vivid..."

Silence filled to room. The blonde didn't know what to do. He felt bad for the brunet, but that didn't change that he hated the man. Or did he?

"Shizu-chan..."

"Yeah."

"Do you like me?"

"What? Where did that question come from?"

"I just want to know. I probably already know the answer anyways. It was a stupid question to ask..."

"***sigh*** I can't answer that question at the moment. There are too many things going on. I don't know how to answer it."

"You can say you hate me. I understand."

"Shut up. Don't put words in my mouth. You don't know how I feel, so don't say anything."

The brunet was confused. The minute they met, they hated each other. Only recently did he begin to feel conflicted about his feelings towards the blonde. Maybe...maybe he was falling for the monster...

"It's really late. You need your rest."

The larger male laid back down on his pillow, and pulled the informant close to him. Nestling his chin on the raven's head, he hugged the brunet.

"Shizu-chan... Why do you keep doing this?"

"So you would feel safe and not wake up in the middle of the night. It's annoying when I have to wake up hearing you scream."

"...thank you..."

The brunet did feel safe when he was close to the warm blonde, which was ironic, seeing that all his high school life he's been running away from the monster. His eyes refused to stay open any longer, so he let them close. Listening to the larger male's heartbeat, he smiled at the thought that Shizuo actually had heart.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't hate you."

"What are you talking about? I thought you did hate me."

"I did, but that's because...because..."

The brunet drifted off into his sleep before he was able to finish his sentence. The blonde looked down at the smaller male with a confused look._ (He doesn't hate me? But...why? Why did he hate me in the first place? I guess I can ask him tomorrow. He's asleep now.)_ A small smile crossed the blonde's face as the brunet's last words echoed in his head.

"Dammit flea…what am I to do with you…?"

**Words From Our Author:**

**Yeah i know...not that great huh? But it was cute right? Maybe? Not at all? IDK... i needed to explain the scars on Izaya some way or another so yeah, this chapter was born! Review plz! I love hearing from all you wonderful people! :)**


	5. Chap 5 How i Wish I can Make You Smile

Chapter 5 - How I Wish I Can Make You Smile

**Before You Read:**

**Yeah...about uploading only a chapter every week... Im basically uploading one every other day... But i was bored yesterday and decided to work on a chapter soooo I DID! anyways, for those of you who commented on my story, THANK YOU :) you make me smile! That's one reason why i uploaded a new chapter! Just for you guys! Hope u enjoy this :)**

Morning. Worst time of the day. That's the time where you have to wake up from the safety of your dreams. Where you have to move from your warm bed and start a new day. I despise mornings. As I am supposed to despise that monster that's hugging me right now... I tried to shift out of the blonde's hold, but every time I moved, he would tighten his grip. So I had to lay there for an extra hour until he woke up._ (9:37... I could be doing work at this minute! Damn this protozoan... ***sigh*** so boring.)_

"Flea."

"Hmm?" _(So he's finally awake... Took him long enough.)_

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm just laying here next to you, while you hug me."

A sly smile crossed my face as an annoyed look appeared on my favorite blonde's. He lets go of me and got up from the bed. I frowned when my only source of warmth walked away.

"Wait... Don't go..."

I made a low whining voice at the blonde that walked into the bathroom. He appeared again brushing his teeth and shifted his weight to the door frame. He started at me, with a blank expression on his face, like he was studying me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Cause I can. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Kinda..."

"Sounds like a personal problem then."

I couldn't help but blush as the protozoan kept staring at me. I hid under the covers to escape his eyes. He finished brushing his teeth and came back into the room.

"Hey flea get up."

"Whhyyyy?"

"Cause too much sleep isn't good for you."

"Fiiinnneee..."

I slugged off the bed and into the bathroom. Grabbing my toothbrush, I brushed my teeth with my eyes closed, thinking about what I needed to do today. Spitting out the white foam, I jumped when something wrapped around my waist. I looked down to see that Shizuo had put his arms around me. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't see his face because he hid it behind my back. Chills shot down my spine as he moved his lips to the break of my neck and shoulder. I couldn't get any words out. I just stood there, letting him kiss my neck up and down. I let out a soft moan when his hands started going under my shirt, feeling my lower waist and stomach.

"Shi...shizu..."

He bit down on my neck, replacing pleasure with pain.

"Ahh! Haaa! That...that hurts! Shizu-chan!"

"You taste so good."

He licked the wound he'd created, tasting blood. The blonde lets his hold of me go and turns me around. I was met by his soft lips on mine, tongue slowly slivering its way into my mouth. He picked me up by the legs, our mouths still connected as he walked us to the bed. With him on top, he had more access into my mouth. My insides vibrated as we kissed, a weird feeling I've never experienced before. It felt amazing, this new feeling, like there was something behind the kiss. My mind was racing, trying to process what was happening to me._ (What is he doing? Why is he doing this? I have to stop…but I don't want to…)_ We kept going like that for what felt like eternity. Only when we had to come up for air did I return to the world of reality. Trying to catch my breath, I could hear my mind begging for more of the monster. And in truth, I did want more. The blonde steadied his breathing, looking at me with those chocolate colored eyes. I couldn't help but blush as he stared at me, my body turning hot all over. He started to lean down again, our lips barely touching when an abrupt knock from the front door stopped him.

"Dammit..."

The blonde got off from the top of me and walked out the room. I heard him answer the door and let someone in. My mind was trying to collect itslef from what just happened. _(He...he kisssed me again. Why? what's going on? This isn't suppose to be happening!)_

"He's in there."

I looked up at who entered the room.

"Izaya! You're still alive! I have to say I'm completely surprised. I've been trying to call you these pass 2 days but you didn't answer. I was getting worried."

"I'm fine Shinra. My phone broke and I haven't gotten a new one yet."

"It broke? How? Did Shizuo do it?"

"Hey I didn't touch the flea's phone!"

"He didn't. I broke it actually."

"Why?"

"Somehow the Slasher got hold of my number and called me yesterday. It scared the hell out of me that I smashed my phone."

"Whoa...that is scary..."

"Yeah..."

I didn't feel like talking about my killer stalker. I still have nightmares about those blood lustful eyes. I freaked me out just to hear or say his street name.

"Anyways Shinra, how long do you think I'm gonna have to watch him?"

"I'm not sure really. Between all her jobs and distributing Izaya's information, Celty hasn't had time to look for the Slasher. She doesn't even have time to come home anymore..."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm taking her time by making her do jobs for me..."

"It's ok Izaya. She understands. Well I actually came here to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

"Any pains? Sores? Unexpecting bruises coming up?"

"No. I've been taking the medicine Celty dropped off for me so it's been numbing the pain."

"Hmm, ok. Let me examine your body. I want to make sure no swellings are appearing."

"Alright... Umm..." I looked at the blonde at the doorway with an uncomfortable look on my face.

"I know. Shizuo, can you please leave the room?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Uhh... well..."

"Ok ok I'll leave. No need to explain. It's not like you would tell me anyways."

The blonde closed the door as he left the room.

"He sure seems mad to be out of the loop."

"He's always mad, no matter what the situation is."

"***sigh*** I think you should let Shizuo into your life Izaya. It's not healthy to keep all your feelings bottled in. You don't share much with me, but maybe you can share it with Shizuo."

The doctor examined my body as he talked to me. He checked my plush rate and heartbeat. Then he checked the stab wound. And finally, the scars on my back.

"I don't know. I told him about my abuse as a child and how I was...you know..."

"And how did that feel when you let it out?"

"I felt...better. Like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. It made it easier to breath."

"See, venting does help Izaya. I'm worried about your health, that's why I'm always nagging. It's another way I show that I care."

"Thanks Shinra."

"No problem. Well your body looks fine. That stab wound is still pretty raw, so don't stress it too much."

"And the scars?"

"I'm afraid they haven't changed. It seems like they won't ever go away. I'm sorry Izaya... I tried..."

"I know. And I appreciate it. You've done so much for me. Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

The underworld doctor packed up his belongings and stood up to leave. He stopped half away at the door, turning around to face me.

"What?"

"Are you and Shizuo...how do I put this... 'A thing'?"

I could feel my face turn bright red when the glasses wearing brunet asked me that. Trying my hardest to put on my poker face, I told myself to deny everything Shinra was going to ask.

"What? What made you think that?"

"Mmm, just some signs I've been seeing. It defiantly would fit the rumors that went on during high school."

"Whoever spread those rumors was drunk. We aren't a thing. We won't ever be, since Shizu-chan hates my guts."

Shinra could probably tell that I was flat out lying to him, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Hmm I don't know. I'm seeing changes happening. Well I guess we'll have to wait and see how things play out."

"Guess so."

"Alright. Make sure you eat! Your weight is what I'm always concerned about."

"I will, promise."

"Good, I'll see you later."

"Later Shinra."

Leaving the bedroom, the doctor chatted with the blonde outside for a bit, then left. Reappearing at the door frame, the blonde leaned against it, staring at me once again.

"So you ok?"

"Yeah. Umm...Shizuo...?"

"What's up?"

"Has Shinra...ever told you anything about me?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing at all?"

"No! Shinra knows I don't like talking about you."

"Why? Is it because you hate me?"

"That's one reason."

"Ohhh..."_ (How am I suppose to tell him about my feelings if he hates me? Stupid stupid stupid! This was a dumb idea! You should've known that! You idiot! Dumb ass! What's a worthless person you are!)_

I started to unconsciously smack myself in the face. Only able to land two blows, I was pushed down on the bed, both my arms pinned to the sides of my head.

"Dammit flea! Stop hitting yourself!"

"Why?"

"Because it isn't normal! You have no fucking reason to do it!"

"Why should you even care? You hate me don't you? You and everyone else in this damn world hates me! Why should it matter if I hurt myself? I would be better off dead!"

Tears streamed out the corner of my eyes as I laid there shouting at the blonde. I couldn't stop. I was on a roll. I just wanted someone to know how I felt. All those years of bottling up these unwanted feelings, they just came pouring out at once.

"I'm not loved! I'm not wanted anywhere! How can I ever love someone if I hate myself? I hate myself! I should be dead! Just kill me! It's what you always wanted to do right? So do it! Just end my life! You would be happier if I was gone! Everyone would! No one would miss me! They would all dance on top of my grave! And I would deserve it... I deserve to burn in hell for all the horrible things I've done to people... I...I..."

My vision was blurred by all the tears that were coming out my eyes. I couldn't see the blonde's face clearly, but I suspected he was mad at me.

"Shut up! You're so damn annoying! I don't even know why I'm making myself go through all of this. You know what? Fine! If you want to go die then be my guest! But I am not going to tolerate all this bullshit about you not wanting to live! Not everyone has a perfect life! You think I grew up being loved by everyone? My parents' were afraid of me! So was everyone around me! I never made a single friend in school! The only people I have in my life are my brother, Shinra, and Celty! And to be honest, that's all I need! I don't understand how you "love" humans….They're all a pain in the ass anyways…."

I was in complete shock at the blonde. He literally just told me that I'm not alone. That I'm not the only one who has suffered through life. And I understood him. I know the feeling of not being loved, not being wanted by anyone. I know that feeling all too well. But there's one thing that the protozoan has never felt. He's never experienced the pain of loving someone you can't have. He doesn't understand what it's like to love someone and knowing that they'll never love you back. It's worse than being punched or shot at. It's a pain that eats you from the inside out. That pain, is what I feel every time I look at him.

"You don't get it… At lease you have someone. I don't have a single person to go to when I'm in trouble. Shinra just helps me cause he feels bad for me. Other than that, no one is willing to help….No one…"

"I'm helping you."

"Which is ironic, since we hate each other. What happened just a moment ago, well my judgment wasn't working. I hate you. I've always hated you…"_ (No that's not true. You love him. Why do you lie to yourself? You loved him since the first day you laid eyes on him. Pathetic. You really are pathetic.)_

The voice inside my head kept clawing its way into my mind. It wouldn't go away. So annoying. I felt like shooting myself. I pushed the larger male off me and got up from the bed. I was furious. Furious for letting my emotions get the best of me. I promised myself right there and then that I would suppress them all away. I won't give in to such human-like things. Grabbing my stuff, I shoved them all into my suitcase and walked to the front door. I wasn't going to turn back. Just keep moving forward, run away from the past, like I've always been doing. I put on my shoes, opened the door, and with tears in my eyes, closed it with a silent click.

Words From Our Author:

Ok, i thought this was a good chapter. Honestly though, I want to hear from you. Please REVIEW! It'll only take like 1 minute! The more reviews i get, the more motivated i am to write the next chapter! PLZ! Thank you ~ 3


	6. Chapter 6  Forgive And Forget

Chapter 6 – Forgive and Forget

**Before You Read:**

**Hey! Thank you so much for those of you who took the time to review my chapters! I really appreciated it! :) I made my day brighten up when i read your reviews! Heres the next chapter! Hope u like it~**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Ikebukuro. The sun was shining, the air was breezy, the birds were singing. And the blonde was sitting on the couch….doing nothing. Three days have passed by since the brunet left. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. The glasses wearing doctor has been spamming his cell phone with texts' and voice mails for the past two days. He finally decided to turn off his phone so he wouldn't have to talk to the doctor. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. The blonde's mind began to drift off into a thought when a knock came from the door. Still not wanting to see anyone, he stayed on the couch letting the visitor knock repeatedly on the wooden door.

"Shizuo! I know you're in there! Open up!"

_(Dammit! Can't he see that I don't want to talk to him right now?)_ The blonde reluctantly got up and opened the door. The usual smiling underworld doctor wasn't smiling for once and he knew exactly why.

"Where's Izaya?"

"How the hell should I know? He left without telling me."

"Idiot!"

The larger male stared at the doctor shocked. He' never seen Shinra get mad before, let alone yell at him.

"For all I know he could be lying on the streets dead! And you don't show the slightest sign of worriedness! I know you don't like him, but at lease have a heart!"

The brunet turned on his heels and walked away from the blonde. Closing the door, Shizuo felt pissed off all over again. It's been three days and he hasn't got the decent amount of sleep he needed. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath before he headed out the door himself. Walking towards the subway station, he cussed to himself for worrying about the info broker. _(It's his fault that Shinra's mad at me! Dammit! I swear I'm going to kill him!)_ Purchasing a ticket to Shinjuku, he boarded the train. It was about a 20 minute trip and the blonde couldn't smoke to calm himself down inside the train. So instead, he sat near the window and tried to calm his troubled mind. When the train stopped at his destination, he got up and walked up the stairs, entering a new world. He's been here multiple times, looking for the brunet and trying to kill him so he knew his way around. Walking towards the brunet's apartment, he could feel himself getting more agitated with each step. He walked into the building, pressed the elevator button, arrived on the top floor and knocked on the door. Waiting for someone to answer, he got impatient after a while and knocked again. Still no one. He grabbed the door knob and turned it, surprised to see that it was unlocked. Walking in, he didn't see any sign of the informant. He walked into the office, assuming that he was in there. He wasn't. Confused, he decided to check the bedroom. And there he was. Sitting up right with a bunch of pillows supporting him up. A red silk blanket was draped over his legs. He had a laptop in his lap that was in hibernation mode from not being touched for a while. He head was tilted a bit to the left and he had dark circles under his eyes. Notes and papers were scattered all over the bed and floor. The blonde walked over to the sleeping brunet. He couldn't help but frown as he got closed to the smaller male.

_(He's skinnier… That's not good. I bet he hasn't eaten a thing since he left.)_ The blonde placed a hand on the info broker's forehead. _(He doesn't have a fever. That's good.)_ As he moved his hand away, his neck was greeted by a sharp object. He brunet flicked his eyes open and jumped up. His laptop fell on the bed and closed. He was on the other side of the king size bed now, switchblade in his hand and arms uncontrollably shaking. His eyes widened when he saw who was in his apartment. Fear pulsed through his veins. _(He's here to kill me. I'm dead. I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead! _Not wanting to die, he bolted out the bedroom. The blonde's feet uncontrollably moved to catch the brunet. It was an involuntary reaction. This always happens when he sees the brunet. The informant tried to make it out his front door, but his muscles and bones were aching terribly. Not eating for three days has gotten to him. His mind felt heavy and he fell down. He could feel the larger male's body hovering over him._ (This is it. I'm going to die in my own house.)_ But instead of dying, he was lifted into the air.

"Geezus! I come to see if you're alive and you run away like you saw the Slasher!"

Moving the thin body back to the bedroom, the blonde gently placed Izaya back on the bed.

"I'm going to make you something to eat. Stay here!"

That was an order, not a request. The brunet looked at the blonde as he left the room with confusion._ (He's not going to kill me? But….why?)_ He wrapped himself under his expensive blanket and tried to drift off into another sleep.

"Hey, wake up."

The blonde had returned with a tray full of various foods. The brunet's eyes widen and his mouth watered a bit as he inhaled the delicious smell. Placing the tray on the informant's lap, the blonde took the spoon and scooped some of the soup he made.

"Here."

'You're going to feed me?"

"You're probably too weak to feed yourself. Plus this way I know you'll eat everything. It makes me sick when I see you this skinny…"

"Ok…"

Letting the blonde feed him, the brunet smiled as the food travelled down to his stomach. After he had finished every bit of food, down to the last grain of rice, he let out an exhale and smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you Shizu-chan."

"Pain in the ass flea…"

The ex-bartender got up and carried the tray out the room. He returned a while later and sat down on the brunet's bed. He looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the informant.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?"

The blonde was caught unprepared, He just heard Izaya apologize. Izaya Orihara was apologizing to Shizuo Heiwajima. Now that's one to go down in the history books.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk… I didn't mean to get all worked up over nothing…"

Shizuo sat there, not sure of what to say. He was sure the flea was up to something, but the look in Izaya's eyes told him that it was sincere. He believed the brunet.

"It's ok… I forgive you."

"Shizuo…"

The informant was surprised. He was expecting the blonde to reject his apology, but instead he was forgiven. A warm feeling filled his inside as he smiled at the blonde. He was happy. Happy to have the person he loved so much forgive him and be close to him once again.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, boring. But the next chapter will be up right after this so don't kill me! you dont have to review this one if u dont want to.**


	7. Chapter 7  It's A Date!

**Chapter 7 - It's A Date!**

**Before You Read:**

**So i know that last chapter was pretty lame, but Shizuo and Izaya had to make up for the story to progress. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my disappointing last chapter. ENJOY! ~**

The day the monster came by my place to see if I was still alive was shocking. I was especially not expecting him to show up, not after I just walked out on him. Honestly, it was miserable not seeing him. I had to look at pictures I'd taken of him on my laptop to keep myself sane. Yeah, it's bad. I got it bad. What can I say, I'm love-struck! I love him so much, but it's like he doesn't see it or he chooses to ignore it. I don't know what to do. Should I just tell him up front so he knows, or should I let him make the first move? It's all so confusing! I hate feeling this way! Just ask me out already dammit! ***sigh*** what should I do...

"Hey flea."

"Hmm?"

It's been a day since he came by my place. He fed me, told me to take a shower, and made me sleep early. It's morning now and I'm not in the mood to wake up to see him.

"Come on wake up."

"5 more hours..."

"No! Get up! Now."

"Fine! Geezus..."

I unwrapped myself from the warm cocoon of my blanket. Dragging myself out of bed, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, remembering to lock it. After finishing my morning business, I walked back into my bedroom. Shizuo walks in again, dressed in his usual outfit.

"Get dressed."

"Huh? Why?"

"Shinra called early this morning and asked me to bring you to his place."

"Ughhh... I don't want to see Shinra... He's annoying."

"I don't care. He said you needed a checkup."

"No! I'm not going! I don't care if you have to dress me yourself and drag me there! I'm not moving from this room!"

"Why the hell must you be such a pain in the ass?"

"Sucks for you. I'm not going!"

I walked to my bed and sat down on it, cross-legged. I folded my arms in front of me and stared at the blonde. I didn't feel like seeing the underworld doctor today. He's actually the last person I wanted to talk to. All he's going to do is complain about my weight and health.

"***sigh*** ok, if I promise to take you to lunch for some sushi, will you go?"

_(Is he asking me out on a date?)_

"Why sushi?"

I wanted to see what he was up to. I needed to know if this was a date. If it was, I would see Shinra every day!

"Cause you like fatty tuna and I figured I could bribe you to see Shinra if I offered to take you out lunch."

"Sooo...is it...a date...?"

"Ummmm..."

The blonde's face went red at the word "date". He wasn't expecting the brunet to say those words. He just wanted the damn flea to see Shinra so he wouldn't get yelled at again.

"If it's not, then I'm not going."

"Fine!"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Ask me on a date Shizu-chan~"

I smiled as innocently as I could at the blonde. It was always fun to tease him, but I really wanted him to ask me properly.

"Will you...go on a...date with...me..."

He said those words through his teeth as he stared at the hardwood floor. He was blushing insanely and he didn't want the brunet to see him like this. He mentally cussed himself for letting the informant trap him like this.

"Of course Shizu-chan! I thought you'd never ask!"

I quickly jumped off my bed and ran to my walk-in closet. Grabbing my favorite pair of gray jeans and long sleeve black shirt, I changed in lighting speed and reappeared in the room. My fur trimmed jacket as handed to me by the blonde.

"Let's go."

"Right behind you!~"

I couldn't contain my happiness. I was actually going on a date with Shizu-chan! I could die! But of course, that's not what I really want. We walked out of the lobby and into the streets. Heading toward the underground subway station, we had to cross a walk way bridge. I hopped on top of the bridge's wall and balanced myself as I skipped towards the station. Cars raced by under me as I crossed the bridge.

"If you fall and die, it's not my fault."

"Aww Shizu-chan's worried about me~ haha! Don't worry. I do this all the time."

When we reached the other side, I jumped off and ran ahead. Purchasing our tickets', I waved at the blonde that took his time walking towards me.

"Come on Shizu-chan! Hurry up! I want to get this checkup over with so we can start our date sooner!"

"*sigh* it's going to be a long day..."

Arriving at Ikebukuro, the blonde remembered that this was a dangerous place for the brunet.

"Stay close. I don't want someone jumping out and kill you."

"I can take care of myself Shizu-chan, but thank you for caring."

We walked side by side, getting strange looks from people. It's not like I wasn't expecting this. People were so used to seeing us trying to kill each other. But I didn't care. The blonde on the other hand, well he wasn't enjoying it one bit.

"Dammit why the hell is everyone staring? Pisses me off..."

"Calm down Shizu-chan. Just ignored them. They're just nosy."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the doctor's apartment building and went up the elevator. I knocked on the door and waited less than a minute before a familiar face appeared.<p>

"Izaya! You're alive!"

"Well you wouldn't have told Shizu-chan to bring me here if I wasn't right?"

"I know I know. I'm just surprised is all. How are you? You've been eating?"

"Yes mom..."

"Alright alright I know you hate checkup's but they are mandatory. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll be done!"

Leading me to the examination room, I stripped out my shirt and stepped on the scale. I've been through this so many time Shinra doesn't even have to guide me through the procedures anymore.

"Hmm… 120! You've gained 5 pounds!"

"What? F-f-five pounds? "

I felt like I was going to faint. 5 pounds in the last year... I'm going to die...

"I'm fat... That's it... My life's over..."

Nearby, I could hear someone burst into a hysterical laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Ohh my god! That's hilarious! Hahahahaha! You're freaking you about being 120 pounds! Hahahaha! That's so light! Hahahahaha! You! Fat? That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time! Hahahahahaha!"

The blonde was laughing so hard, he had to hold his side because of the pain from not breathing in enough air. Tears were starting to come out from the corners of his eyes as he bent over, trying to ease the pain.

"Sh-shut up..."

I couldn't help but smile at the way he was laughing. I've never seen him so happy before. And to think that it was me that made him laugh, I started to laugh at the irony.

"Hahaha, alright alright I think we should proceed."

"Hahaha, see Izaya. You're not fat. You're actually still 15 pounds under the normal weight, but at lease you're better from before."

"Hahaha...yeah, hahaha, you're fine the way you are flea, hahaha!"

The blonde was still laughing, coughing from time to time from lack of oxygen. Shinra moved me over to the table where I sat on top of. After taking my blood pressure and taking a blood test, I was able to leave. Saying good bye to Shinra, we walked out the door and headed downstairs. The blonde still had a wide smirk on his face, obviously trying his hardest not to burst into another laughing spree.

"***sigh*** go ahead, laugh at me."

"No no, I'm done! I'm done."

He took a deep breath in, but instead of exhaling, he let out another laugh.

"I'm sorry! It's just- Hahahaha!- I always thought you to be so skinny! Hearing you say you were fat!- Hahahahaha!- it killed me! Hahahaha!"

You know how people say laughs are contagious. They were right. Standing there and seeing the blonde laugh, I couldn't help myself but laugh along with him. We stood there in the middle of the street, laughing for god knows how long. Finally getting it out of our system, we struggled to breath. I wiped away tears that leaked out the corners of my eyes.

"You know. I've never laughed like that ever in my life. And to think that I'm laughing at myself! Now that's ironic."

"Yeah same here. That was a good feeling."

The blonde let out a puff of air as he straightened up. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, let's head to Russia Sushi."

"Okay~"

I started skipping a few feet ahead of the blonde. We arrived in the shop and took a seat. I broke my pair of wooden chopsticks as Simon appeared.

"Heello Izaya, Shizuo! You come eat sushi? It good!"

"Yeah I'll have an order of fatty tuna."

"Ok, and you Shizuo?"

"Mmm... I'll have a dragon roll."

"Ok! I be back soon!"

The Russian left us with our orders. Rubbing my chopsticks together to clean them, I noticed the blonde was staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wonder what the hell you're doing."

"I'm cleaning my chopsticks. You're supposed to do that. You don't want splinters in your food now do you "

"Guess not. But I've never done that before and I haven't eaten a splinter."

"Yet! Better safe than sorry."

I took the blonde's pair and cleaned them for him. After I was satisfied, I handed them back. Looking up at the blonde, I saw that he was yet again trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm just a funny person today aren't I?"

"Well you keep freaking out about the smallest things. It's kinda funny."

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want. I don't mind."

I wanted to see the blonde laugh. His whole face brightens up when he's in a good mood. I want him to be happy on our first date. Now all moody and frowning like he always is. It's nice to see a change in him.

"Hahahaha! Ok I'm done. For real this time."

Simon came back with our sushi order and parted us saying something weird again. I ate in silence as I tried my hardest not to look at the larger male across from me or smile like a little school girl.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Huh? Ohh well I thought you'd want some peace and quiet since I talk all the time and my voice irritates you."

"It's not that irritating. You can talk. I can't stand for quiet places for long."

"So...where do you want to go after this?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm, I heard there was a carnival on the other side of town today. Wanna go?"

"Sure. It's better than doing nothing."

"Yay!~"

I ate as fast as I could, paid, and literally dragged the blonde out the door. Skipping my way down the street, I was excited to go to my first carnival. There were times where they have stopped in my town, but my parents never took me.

"My first carnival!~ and it's with Shizu-chan~"

I sang in a song like voice as I skipped, receiving weird looks from people I passed. But I didn't care. I was the happiest person alive. Nothing could ruin this day.

"Hey! Don't go too far ahead! I'm gonna lose you in this crowd!"

"Ok ok~"

I stopped at the crosswalk and waited for my date to catch up. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was walking in a normal pace, taking his sweet time.

"Hurry up Shizu-chan!"

"I'm coming I'm coming..."

After walking across Ikebukuro, we arrived at the front entrance of the carnival.

"Ohh look look! I want to ride on that one! And that one! That one too!"

I pointed at every ride I saw and lite up like a child on Christmas. I was so excited!

"Geez it's like you've never been to a carnival before..."

"That's true. I've never been to one before."

"You're telling me this is your first carnival?"

"Yeah. That's why I want to ride everything!"

"***sigh*** it's really gonna be a long day..."

"Come on let's go ride on that teacup thing!"

* * *

><p>Ride after ride, I raced to each line, excited about every little thing I saw. I've never had so much fun in my entire life. It felt good to let loose. Shizuo even looked like he was having fun!<p>

"Hahaha! That was the best! I love roller coasters!"

"They're ok. Not a huge fan of them."

"Where do you wanna go next? You can pick!"

"Why don't we ride that?"

I looked towards the direction the blonde was pointing. His fingers lead to an enormous Ferris wheel, taller than the tippy top of the roller coaster drop. I felt my stomach do flips as I stared at it.

"Ohh that one...you sure?"

"Yeah why? You scared?"

The blonde smirked at me as I stood there, frozen in fear.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Then let's go."

The ex-bartender started towards the giant wheel while I tagged along behind. I didn't really want to go on the Ferris wheel. Being up that high was scary. What if we got stuck up there and never get down? What if it breaks and we die? I was being paranoid I know, but I couldn't help it! Waiting in line, I said good bye to solid ground as we were escorted to our cart. With the doors closed and locked, we began to move. The blonde sat on one side while I sat on the other. I tried my best to calm down, but it wasn't working. The cart suddenly shook and made and immediate stop. I jumped a bit; bring my knees up to my face and hiding in them.

"Don't worry, they're letting the people who were on here before us get out."

I didn't say anything back. I just wanted the ride to end. The cart swayed back and forth, making me hug myself tighter. Apparently, the swaying was caused by the blonde moving to my side and sitting next to me.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Y-yeah... I just want to get back down..."

"Well that isn't happening for a while. I asked the guy who worked this to keep us up here."

"What? Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Huh? W-what is it?"

"Look out the window."

I turned my head to the right. The sun had set and the stars were shiny brightly tonight.

"What am I supposed to see?"

"Wait for it..."

We waited for what seemed like hours. Then I heard a sound. Like a whistle. A very loud whistle. Then a POP! And colors filled the sky. Then another POP! was heard and multiple colors lite up the sky. I gazed at them, amazed by such beauty.

"Fireworks..."

"Yeah. It's the last day the carnival will be in town before they come back next year. They do this all the time."

Amazed at the sight, I didn't listen to the blonde. I just kept staring at all the colors that sparkled and danced in the night sky. Every fire work was unique. One was loud and multi-colored. Others were small but sent sparkles flying in different directions. It was all so beautiful.

"Amazing..."

"Isn't it?"

After about ten minutes of nonstop fireworks, they finally ended with a grand finale. Then once again, the sky was dark and quiet. Cheers could be heard from down below. We sat there in silence. It was awkward until the blonde finally spoke.

"Hey."

I turned my attention towards him. His eyes were sparkling in the moon light, just like stars in the night sky. He was smiling a genuine smile that I couldn't help but smile back to. And what he said next caught me off guard.

"Happy birthday."

"What?"

_(I must've heard him wrong. Did he just say-)_

"Happy birthday, Izaya."

"It's...it's my birthday?"

"Haha! You know literally everything about everyone, but you don't even know you're own birthday? Talk about irony."

I didn't know what to say. I was in complete shock. No one, not even my parents, have ever said happy birthday to me before. I wasn't prepared for it. For me, it was just another year, another day going by.

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. Just be happy."

Shizuo pulled me close to him and placed a small kiss on my forehead. I blushed. _(I got a birthday present from Shizu-chan... My first birthday celebration...)_ The cart started to move again, bring us closer and closer back to earth. Once we climbed out, Shizuo thanked the worker and we walk away. An announcement came on the intercom stating that the park would be closing in 30 minutes.

"Wanna leave?"

"Sure."

"Let's grab a bite somewhere then head home."

"Home as in my place or yours Shizu-chan?"

"Yours. All your stuff is there. I'll pick up some things while we're still in Ikebukuro and crash at your place for a while."

"Ok~"

We walked out the park and down towards Sunshine Street. As we started to walk into a restaurant, a girl ran up to me. She was breathing hard, like she'd just run a race.

"I...finally...caught up to...you..." She said breathlessly.

"Umm..."

"You go on in Shizu-chan. I'll see what she wants."

The blonde looked at me for a minute, and then reluctantly walked into the restaurant.

"Now, is there a reason you interrupted my date? I don't even know who you are."

"I was at the carnival taking pictures. And I took one of you and your friend. It was a really cute picture and I'd thought you would want it. I don't know why, but I felt that it would make you happy. I guess I'm kinda poking my head into your business, but I like to see people smile."

Handing me a photo, I looked at the girl then down at the picture. What I saw was a total surprise. It was a picture of me and the blonde, laughing and smiling. I wasn't sure when this was; it could've been any time we were there. But it captured the moment perfectly. We both had and arm around each other's shoulder, a cigarette was in Shizuo's hand as we smiled and laughed, our eyes closed from laughing so hard.

"I can tell from that look on your face that you're happy. And that's he's really important to you. I hope for the best in your guy's future."

The girl smiled, bowed to me, and then skips away. I couldn't even say thank you to her. I was speechless. Snapping back into reality, I walked into the restaurant. The blonde was waiting for me at a table for two. I carefully placed the photo in my wallet and walked up to him. I must've had a huge smile on my face as the blonde looked at me confused.

"Who was that?"

"Don't know. She just wanted to give me something."

"What?"

"Ohh it's nothing~"

I smiled a sly smile at the blonde, the smile that always pisses him off.

"You're up to something..."

"No I'm not! Really! It's nothing special. Well, for me it is, but probably not to you."

"Just show me. Come on."

"Fine."

I pulled the picture out the wallet and handed it to the blonde.

"Careful! It's really important to me."

He looks at the picture. I couldn't read his face as he stared at it. It was expressionless, defiantly a good face to have on if he ever played poker. A small smile appeared and he closed his eyes. He handed back the photo, eyes still closed. He finally opened those chocolate colored eyes and looked at me, still smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes once again. A waiter appears at our table and asked what we wanted to eat. I just picked a couple of random things on the menu and he went away.

"So...what do you think?"

"Hmm?"

"About the picture. The girl ran all the way to catch up to us just to give it to me."

"It's nice. She's defiantly a good photographer for being able to catch a moment like that."

"I thought so too."

Our food arrived moments later and we ate and casually talked about random things. After paying, we left and headed to the blonde's apartment. I was too tired to move another inch as I sunk into the soft couch.

"Why don't we stay here tonight Shizu-chan... I'm too tired to move..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just give me some change of clothes."

He handed me some clothes and I went to his bathroom to change. Using the spare toothbrush that I used last time, I brushed my teeth and reappeared into the bedroom. Yawning, I walked back to living room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"You can sleep in here. There's enough room."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on it's your birthday. I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch. I'm not that heartless!"

My whole face must have lit up cause Shizuo was laughing at me.

"Hahaha! You know, you're really cute when you smile like that."

I stared at the blonde, shocked at what he'd just said. He must've read my facial expression cause his whole face started getting red all over.

"I-what I meant was-I didn't-"

"It's ok. Just a slip of the tongue."

Still, I was happy at what the blonde said, even if he said it accidentally. I climbed into the monster's bed and smuggled up against the warm covers. Shizuo went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. Re-entering his room, he climbed into bed next to me. I snuggled up close to him, just to see if he would push me away. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled me closer to him, hugging me and making me shiver from delight.

"You cold?"

"A bit... But your body's warm so I'll be fine..."

I wrapped my arms around the muscular waist and closed my eyes to fall asleep. He nestled his chin on top of my head, warming my body with his body heat. I slowly drifted off into a slumber, reviewing my day in my head. _(This was such an amazing day...I wish it could've lasted forever. My 24th birthday... One that I will always remember.)_

"Thank you Shizu-chan. Thank you for such an amazing day. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Thank you..."

"You're welcome. You deserved it. I'm glad you had a fun day."

I smiled at the blonde. The world slowly turned darker as I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Before falling asleep, I was able to hear the last thing Shizuo said to me.

"Happy birthday Izaya. For once, you weren't a pain in the ass today…"

I grinned at his comment and fell asleep in my secret lover's arms.

**Words From Our Author:**

**Well? Did you like it? I thought it was adorable. I would love to go on a date to an amusement park! Guys these days have no taste... Well i hope u liked it! things are going to get complicated after this chapter so stay tune! And i will see u soon! Don't forget to review~**


	8. Chapter 8  I Have A Confession

**Chapter 8 - I Have A Confession**

**Before you Read:**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You all are so nice :) always makes me smile to read your messages! Hope u enjoy this chapter! It's not the best, but yeah...**

Morning couldn't have come later... The blonde frowned in his sleep as a strip of sun sneaked its way passed his curtain and crossing his face. Too lazy to move out of bed, he tried to hide from the sun by moving to the other side of the bed. The blonde hit something softly and opens his eyes to see what it was. The brunet was sleeping soundly, arm close to his chest and mouth open just a bit to let air out as he breathed. Smiling at the cuteness, the larger male pulled the informant closer to him. The info broker stirred in his sleep as he was moved from his comfort spot.

"Mmmm..."

"Shh, it's ok. Go to sleep."

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah it's me."

Izaya smiled. He was glad yesterday wasn't all just a dream.

"What time is it?"

"A quarter past 7."

"I need to get up then."

"Why?"

"I have to meet someone today."

" A client?"

"Yeah... I don't want to, but they'll be mad if I don't show up. I don't want to cause any more trouble..."

The brunet apathetically got up from bed, walking into the blonde's bathroom. He took a shower, changed, brushed his teeth, and walked back into the blonde's bedroom. The blonde was lazily lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm off Shizu-chan."

The blonde turned his head towards the brunet.

"I'm still not comfortable with you going out on your own."

"Awww~ Shizu-chan's worried~"

"N-no! I-I just don't want Shinra to be mad at me if anything happens to you!"

"Haha sure Shizu-chan~ well I'll see you later!"

The brunet walks out the front door, leaving the blonde alone.

"Come home safe..."

_(Another day, another dollar!_) The brunet was smiling as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. He had texted someone last night and asked them to meet him at a cafe early this morning. As he approached the cafe, he made sure no one was following him before he walked in. Once inside, he ordered a small bagel and coffee. Sitting near the window, he ate his breakfast and waited for his client to show up. A girl walked in, and Izaya stared at her for a moment. _(Isn't that...)_ The girl spotted him near the window and walks up to where he sat.

"Hi!"

"Hello. I'm glad you could make it. Have a seat."

The girl sat down across from the informant. She had long dark brown hair, almost as dark as his own, that was up in a ponytail with bangs to the side of her face that shaped it. She also had brown eyes, short, and was thin. Kinda reminded him of a female Izaya in some ways.

"So...ummm..."

"You're wondering why I called you here, is that correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I wasn't able to thank you properly yesterday for the photo. I didn't want to be rude. So, thank you."

"Ohh, it was a pleasure! I didn't think you were rude at all! I just felt like I was already interfering with so much that I just walked away... It's my fault."

"Haha no its ok. By the way, I never caught your name."

"It's Lillian."

"Lillian, that French right?"

"Yeah kinda."

"It's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

The girl smiled a smile that lit up her face. She was the kind of person who could make anyone's day bright by just smiling at them.

"Well Miss Lily, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine."

Getting up, the brunet shook hands with the teen.

"I hope we see each other soon."

"Well you know where to find me."

"That I do."

Walking out the cafe, they parted ways, each going the opposite direction as the other.

"Hey! Say hi to your friend for me!~"

The girl turned around after she shouted this and ran to wherever she needed to be. Smiling, the info broker turned and walked home back to his blonde.

* * *

><p>"So booorrriiinnnggg...!"<p>

The blonde laid in his bed, too lazy to get up and change. He was waiting for the informant to come home. He didn't like how the brunet was just walking around the city with someone out there trying to kill him.

"I should've went with him, I should've!"

He heard the door slam shut and he froze. _(Who the hell-)_

"SHIIZZZUU-CHAN!~ I'm hoooommmeeee!"

_(Ohh. It's just him.)_

"Where are you Shizu-chan?~"

"In here."

The brunet smiled at the sound of the blonde's voice and followed it into the bedroom.

"Whatcha doing Shizu-chan?"

"Nothing, just lying here. You're back sooner than I expected."

"Well it was a quick visit. Now that I'm free, I can spend the whole day with you!"

"I rather not..."

"But whhhyyyyy? You don't have to work til next week! So you're free too!"

"I don't want to spend the day with you flea. I spent it yesterday, so let me just rest for today."

"Mmm...fine..."

The informant sat down on the bed next to the blonde. He actually felt a bit sleepy from waking up earlier than usual. Taking off his jacket, he stretched his arms upward, and then feel backwards onto the soft bed.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up at lunch time..."

"Kay."

The blonde looked at the brunet and smiled. (He's so cute when he sleeps. Wait, did I just call him cute? What the hell?) He shook away the thought, trying to think of something else. But his mind kept going back to the flea. He couldn't get him out of his head.

"Dammit..."

"Shizu-chan?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You ok? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"Kay..."

The brunet was looking down at the sheets, hiding his face with his bangs. It looked a bit flustered as the info broker looked like he was struggling to say something.

"Umm... Shizu-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I have something to tell you... I've been wanting to say it for a while now, but never knew when to say it..."

"What is it?"

"I...I..."

His face was completely red now as the informant choked on his words. He wanted to tell the blonde his feelings. It was killing him inside how the blonde didn't acknowledge his love. He needed to let it out. Taking a deep breath in, he prepared himself for the worse.

"I love you."

"Wh-what?"

"I love you Shizu-chan."

"Wha-how? How can you- I thought you hated me?"

"I never really hated you Shizu-chan. You just assumed that. I've been in love with you since I first saw you. You just took it the wrong way..."

"But...I... I can't-"

"I know you don't love me back. But that's ok. I can wait. I'll wait forever for you Shizu-chan. Maybe one day, you will learn to love me back. I'll do whatever it takes. Just for you."

The blonde was speechless. He didn't know what to say back to the brunet. He didn't love the flea. He couldn't. Those he loved always got hurt in one way or another. A monster like him doesn't deserve to be loved by others. He can never learn to love. But...maybe...he's slowly beginning to understand what love is. Maybe one day, he can love others...

"I love you Shizuo."

And with those last words, the brunet fell asleep, leaving the blonde stunned.

* * *

><p><em>(He… he loves me… is he for real? It can't be! We hate each other, I know we do! All those times he spent torturing me, sending gang members after me, that's not what I call love! So what is it? What is he up to?<em>) The confused blonde walked out of his apartment after the brunet's confession. He didn't know what to do. Everything seemed so confusing and new. He needed a place to calm down, and his feet brought him straight to Shinra's. Knocking on the door, the underworld doctor answered it at record speed.

"Shizuo! Hi! What's up?"

"I have a problem. A major problem."

"Ohh, well come in. Sit down and we can talk."

Sitting down on Shinra's couch, the blonde leaned his neck backwards and stared up at the ceiling.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think the flea has brain damage."

"What? Why would you say that? Did you do something to him?"

"No! It's what he said to me! It's pissing me off and I don't know why!"

"What did he say?"

"He…he said that…that he loves me…"

"What?"

'Yeah… I mean, we hate each other! I hate him at lease! I know that! He must know that! So why would he say something like that?"

"I can't believe…he actually told you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Umm, well…"

"Shinra… I don't have time to play games."

"Ok ok I'll tell you! You see, Izaya has had a crush on you since high school. Well, I guess it was bigger than a normal crush, but anyway-"

"You're kidding me! If he likes me, then why the hell did he make my life miserable all these years?"

"To get your attention. He knew that if he just tried to straight up flirt with you, you would've probably put him in the hospital for weeks. Izaya has never loved someone before so he doesn't know how to act. He's never experienced love. Not from his parents, or from other people. It's why he has an obsession towards humans. He wants to figure out how they love each other."

"So you're saying that he sent all those bastards at me, just so I can notice him? Well yeah I noticed him! All I ever wanted to do was kill him! I still do!"

"Shizuo listen. Tell me something. Izaya has always been on your mind right? For whatever the reason was, he's always on your mind. That's what he wanted. Izaya wanted you to think about him and only him. He didn't want anyone to get close to you so you would be with them instead of him. He's the jealous type. And he doesn't act rational when he gets jealous. Trust me; one time he saw you talking to a girl outside of school, he literally flipped. If I wasn't there to calm him down, she would probably be dead…"

"So basically, the flea's nuts."

"Yes and no. He just wants to fell wanted by someone. He had a miserable childhood. It's one reason why he's like this. His parents' where do ruthless that even though he's escaped them, he still feels haunted by the memories. That's why he inflicts pain on himself. There's a voice inside his head that mocks him and reminds him of his parents. Izaya is mentally unstable. It was worse before he met you. Since then, he hasn't been trying to hurt himself as much. I think you can cure him."

"Shinra, you're making no sense. How can I cure him if it's all in his head?"

"He feels safe around you. I know it's hard to accept, but Izaya does love you. You wouldn't believe how much he talks about you when we're alone."

"Damn flea, he's getting more annoying every day!"

"Just see where it all leads. I'm sure there's a happy ending to this."

"Yeah right. I will never love that maniac. There's just no possible way."

"*sigh* alright Shizuo…"

"Thanks for the talk. It helped a lot."

"No problem. If you ever need to talk again, don't hesitate to stop on by."

"Alright, later Shinra."

"Bye!"

Closing the door behind him, Shinra couldn't help but smile. _(Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. They're perfect for each other if I do say so myself. I wonder how this will change the two of them… All I know is that Izaya has just made a big move in both their lives. Confessing his love… How very interesting.)_

_**Words From Our Author: **_

__**Yeah like i said, not the best, but the next chapter is going to kill! Literally mwahahahahaha! Ill upload it asap! Hopefully by the end of this week! See you then~ And reviews are always welcomed! 3**


	9. Chap 9 Death Of The Great Izaya Orihara

Chapter 9 – Death Of The Great Izaya Orihara

**Before You Read:**

**Hey guys. Here's the nest chapter. It's kinda short, but ehh. I haven't been in my best mood lately so forgive me. Hope u like it anyways.**

I woke up suddenly from a dream I had. A dream where it can all end very soon. My life. It was about to end. I don't know when but soon, I will be gone. The room was dim as the sun was setting outside. My eyes adjusted themselves and looked around. I didn't see the blonde anywhere. The digital clock on his nightstand and stated that it was 6:24 pm. Feeling lonely and abandoned, I grabbed my new cell and texted him.

-Where are you?-

I waited for him to answer back, but after a few minutes he didn't. So I decided to go look for him myself. Walking out the door, I was met by the cold air of the city._ (You know why he wasn't there when you woke up? It's because he abandoned you. He doesn't love you. How can he? Look at you. Weak, pathetic, a low life. How can anyone love a person like you?)_

"Shut up!"

I hushed those words between my teeth, under my breath so no one could hear me. It's getting worse. Those voices inside my head. They're killing me from the inside. They disappeared for a while when I was near the blonde. But when he's away, they come back, attacking me with all they could.

_(Where are you going Izaya? You know you won't be able to find him. He's gone. Why don't you just jump off a building and just end it all? The pain will disappear in an instant, I promise. All this pain you feel, will be relieved forever. How great will that feel? But if you don't want to die, you can always go back home and-)_

"SHUT UP!"

Somehow, I ended up in an empty alley way. I was breathing hard, like I was out of breath. My mind was throbbing and I couldn't take it anymore. I banged my head against the brick wall, feeling no pain whatsoever. Blood began escaping from the center of my forehead, but I didn't care. The voices' had ceased momentarily and that's all I wanted. It was horrible, to do something so drastic to myself just to have some peace and quiet. I hated doing this. Inflicting pain just so the voices would stop. I hated everything about myself. _(Maybe they're right. Maybe i should just...disappear. Would anyone really miss me? If i were to just disappear, would anyone care? Would Shizuo care...? I don't know what to do...) _Backing away from the wall, I began walking out the alley. But stopped when I saw red eyes. Red, blood lust eyes stared straight into mine. A creepy, demented smile appeared on the silhouette figure as it swayed towards me.

"I found you…"

The voice coming from the Slasher was cold and hoarse. I could tell that the Slasher was a girl due to the long hair and school uniform she was wearing. She walked slowly at me, swaying her arms back and forth in front of her. A knife was in her hand and shined when it caught the light. There was blood on it, like she had just stabbed another victim before she found me.

"You've been in my way for a long time now. Shizuo is mine. Mine, mine, mine! I love him. Saika loves his strength. With him on our side, we can rule the world. He will be mine! But… with you in the way, he won't notice me. So the only solution… is to kill you!"

Lunging at me, I pulled out my switchblade and blocked the attack. I was fast, but the girl was faster. She deflected my attack and caused me to lose my grip on my switchblade. It fell out of my hands and out of my reach.

"Now die!"

Everything happened in slow motion. The knife moving towards me, as I felt it pierce my skin. Pain shooting through my body. Blood leaking out of my stomach. A swift movement of the knife retracting. Me falling onto the ground, unable to move or scream. The Slasher standing over me, laughing.

"Hahaha! I did it! I killed you! Now he will be mine! Mine, all mine! Hahahaha! I purposely didn't give you a swift death cause I wanted you to feel the pain of dying slowly. Have fun in hell."

The girl walked out the back way of the alley and disappeared into the night. I used the remaining strength I had to pull out my cell phone. With my eyes blurred, I tried my best to text a message on my phone. Finding the recipient, I struggled to push the sent button. My life and energy was draining away just like the blood was draining from my body. Rain began to fall, making my body feel heavier. It was like the rain was trying to push me under. But not before I pressed the button. Watching the screen, the words _"Message successfully sent"_ appeared and I smiled. Able to complete my task, I let go of the string of faith, and fell into the forever endless darkness.

**Words From Our Author:**

**Ohh noo! IZAYA! Is he dead? Idk. i"ve been thinking that i should kill him, ya know, to twist things up. We'll see how i feel lol Hoped you liked it, and REVIEW PLZ~**


	10. Chapter 10  Intuition

Chapter 10 – Intuition

**Before you read:**

**Wow, a lot of u guys were so rebellious against my idea of killing Izaya! You're no fun~ But you'll have to read on to find out what I decided to dooo~ And if u don't like the ending, you know how to contact me! Through REVIEWS! Lol have fun reading~ mwahahahahaha! ;)**

As the blonde started walking home in the rain, he suddenly felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his chest. It felt like he was just shot through the heart. Looking down to make sure he wasn't, he was relieved to see no blood. But the pain didn't go away.

"Dammit! What the hell's happening to me?"

People started whispering to each other as they passed the monster of Ikebukuro. He was clutching his shirt with a death grip near his heart. It was getting harder to breathe as he started home again. Not able to stand the pain anymore, he decided to go back to Shinra to see what was up. The second he took a step back, the pain started to reside.

"Ok...this is weird..."

He took a step forward and the pain immediately returned. Now he knew that something was up. Something bad was happening and his body was trying to tell him that. So he went with his instincts and walked until the pain was too excruciating to bare. Then he smelled something. The air was heavy with a disgusting smell. It was a smell he was familiar with, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was_. (This smell...I know what it is... It's blood... But why is the smell of blood in the air?)_ Then he saw something coming out of an alley. It was a trail of blood mixed with the fallen rain. He followed the bloody trail deep into the alley way. What he saw next wasn't what he'd expected. The blood was coming from the brunet and a shadowy figure was kneeling down next to the informant.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The shadowy figure turned around and stood up.

"Jerk! Did you do this? I'll kill you!"

"Wait!"

But the blonde didn't listen. He charged at the mystery person and pushed him against the wall.

"You're dead."

"Nii-san! Wait!"

"K-kasuka?"

"Yes. It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw the blood on the floor and followed it in here. I then found Izaya-san. I was trying to help him up, but he won't wake up."

"Shit!"

He lets go of his baby brother and picked up the brunet bridal style. The smaller male felt heavy, like dead weight.

"Nii-san...I think...he might be..."

"No. Don't say it. You should get out of the rain Kasuka. I don't want you getting sick. I'll take care of Izaya."

"Ok."

The blonde took off in the direction of the doctor's apartment. Running as fast as he could, he arrived at Shinra's and literally kicked the door down.

"Shizuo!"

"Shinra help! Izaya he's...he's been..."

Blood was dripping all over the hardwood floor as Shinra rushed over to the two males.

"Quick, bring him into the OR. I'll begin surgery right away!"

Laying the half dead brunet on the cold metal table, the blonde was pushed out the room by Shinra.

"I need space Shizuo. And I don't want you to see this."

"But-"

The door was closed shut before he could even finish his sentence. The blonde's face was as pale as a ghost's. He didn't know what to do. The brunet had bled out a lot before he was able to find him, and now he might die. The blonde paced around Shinra's living room waiting for news about the informant. Celty came home moments later as he was pacing back and forth. She pulled out her PDA and typed a message to the blonde.

-Shizuo. What's going on? Where's Shinra?"

Quickly reading the text, he answered her.

"He's in the surgery room with Izaya. I think the Slasher found him... Shit! This is all my fault!"

**Tap tap tap tap**

-No it's not. The Slasher has been looking for Izaya for some time now. Don't blame yourself.-

"I...I just don't know what to think... I keep saving that flea... Why would I do that if I hate him? I'm so confused..."

-Shizuo. Maybe you don't hate him after all.-

"I don't know..."

His phone buzzed in his pocket, notifying that he had received a text message. Pulling out his cell, he went into his inbox and opened it. The message was from Izaya.

"What?"

-What is it?-

"It's a text...from the flea..."

Pressing the button, he opened the text and started reading.

**Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm sorry to say, but I'm dying. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear news about that. The Slasher got to me. I went out to look for you, despite knowing that I would be killed. I'm sorry for all those times I made your life miserable. I just wanted you to see me. I guess I was being selfish. I'm sorry. But I'll be gone soon, so there's no reason to worry. No one will cause you anymore trouble. You can now live a peaceful life. I'm happy that I was able to meet a person like you. To actual fall in love with you. Though you don't love me back, I'm still glad to have spent my last few days with you. As I am dying, my last thoughts are about our times together. All I can think about are my regrets. I regret not trying to become your friend the proper way. I regret torturing you most of all. It's probably the reason why we weren't able to become friends. My life is full of regrets, but I will never regret meeting you. Thank you Shizuo for being there for me when I needed someone. Thank you so much... My time's up now... Gotta bounce. And one more thing, I love you.**

As the blonde finished reading the last sentence, his mind was still processing all the information he'd just toke in. He couldn't believe it. The brunet spent his last moment of life just to send him a message. He could've called for help, but instead he used all his strength to tell him his last thoughts. Tears started appearing on the blonde's eyes as he stared at his phone. They fell to the ground as he placed his head in between his knees to keep from shaking. Celty was rubbing the blonde's back, trying to soothe him. _(Poor Shizuo... He doesn't know it, but I think he's fallen for Izaya... That's the only explanation I can think of. He's so worried about him... I hope he'll be ok.)_

Shinra finally appeared for the room hours later. As he walked towards the blonde and Dullahan, he pulled off the bloody latex gloves he was wearing. When the blonde saw those gloves, he thought he was going to faint.

"Shinra... Just tell me. Is he..."

The doctor's facial expression was mixed with sadness and anger. His eyes were beginning to tear up as he stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Shizuo... I tried my best, really I did. But his heart just kept failing on me... I'm afraid he's...he's gone... Izaya's dead..."

**Words From Our Author:**

**Yes, Izaya's dead. Will there be another chapter? Well we'll just have to wait and see now will we! :O anyways, hoped you liked it! I added Kasuka in cause he's adorable and Shizuo loves his baby brother. If I had made him punch Kasuka, wow... That would've sucked! Lol! So, what will happen now? Review review review! Don't worry, U'll love what happens next! Stay tune~ **Or you will never find out!**~ Mwahahahah! I'm so evil ~**


	11. Chapter 11 Grief and Despair

Chapter 11 - Grief And Despair

**Before you read:**

**Ouch! You ppl can be so cruel to a writer. But that's what i get for killing someone huh? Don't worry, U'll still love me when this is all over~ To think that i actually made some of u cry? That's shocking! Im i really that good of a writer? i thought i sucked at writing lol Hope u enjoy this next chapter~ Ohh and listen to the song "Gone Forever" By Three Days Grace! It totally fits this chapter, in my opinion.**

"No...no it can't be! Shinra don't lie to me!"

I lunged at the glasses wearing male and grabbed him by his collar. He just stood there, crying, not speaking one word. I felt like I was about to snap. My hands were balled up into a fist so hard that my knuckles turned white. I tried my best not to lose it. Celty was trying to pry me off of Shinra, but not even she could do a thing. I just stood there, teeth clenched so tight together it started to hurt my gums. I was going to snap. I knew it. So I released the underworld doctor and ran out the door. Running to the edge of town, where no one was around, I started destroying everything I saw. Which wasn't much, seeing that I made it to the beach and all there was were a couple of boulders just lying around. After taking my anger out, I still felt like there was something else stuck inside. Something that I couldn't just punch my way out. So I faced the sea, fell to my knees, and cried his name to the sky.

"IIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

I stayed there on the ground, crying my eyes out. He's gone. He really was gone. The person he hated was gone. No...the person he had learned to love...was forever gone. And he wasn't even able to tell him that. He'd missed his chance. Forever...

"No... No no no no no! This...this can't be... I can't believe he's gone..."

* * *

><p><span>{At Shinra's...}<span>

-Shinra, I'm gonna go look for Shizuo.-

"No, that's not a good idea. He needs to be alone."

-But Shinra-

"Just leave him be. When he's ready, he'll come back. I just hope he does soon..."

* * *

><p><span> {Beach...}<span>

I sat on the beach for what felt like years. My mind had completely shut down. Nothing went through it. I just sat there, motionless. If I moved, I would go on another rampage. Who knows who or what I would hurt accidentally. It was better for me to just stay where I am forever. A girl was walking on the shoreline of the beach. I didn't notice her til she said hi to me.

"Hey! You're that guy that was with Izaya at the carnival!"

I flinched when I heard his name. It was like a knife was being pushed through my heart every time I heard it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look...like you just saw a ghost... Are you ok?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't. I lost the ability to speak.

"Are you having problems with Izaya? Did you two get into a fight?"

Hearing his name again, I broke into tears once more. The girl wasn't expecting this and tried to calm me down.

"Ohh I'm sorry! It's ok, everything will be ok..."

She was wrong. Everything won't be ok, not ever again.

"Hey...if you two had a fight, just apologize. You love him right? And he loves you. It's never too late to tell him that you love him. Cause in the end, he'll forgive you. And he'll love you always. No matter what. So don't be sad. Love is something you give and receive. It's something that's fragile yet can be strong as well. And it connects us in more ways than one. Even in the after life, love will bring you together. So go home. Back to where he's waiting for you."

Though she didn't fully know what the real situation was, what she said made sense. Why did it take me so long to realize something so simple?

"Thank you."

I stood up and began walking back. Back to where he was still at. Where he waited for me.

Smiling, the girl watched as the blonde rushed back into the city.

"So, you finally found what you've been looking for haven't you, Shizuo."

**Words From Our Author:**

**So? What will happen next? I promise you guys, u'll love me again when the next chapter is uploaded! So don't hate me yet! (vending machine goes flying)...umm ok... Some of you where really harsh on the last chapter...geeze lol ohh well, i expected some reactions like that. Anyways, stay with me ppl! Cause things are about to get good! Gotta run! Shizuo's trying to kill me! BYE!~ And don't forget to review, but don't be so harsh this time...**


	12. Chapter 12  Resurrection

Chapter 12 - Resurrection

**Before You Read:**

**I Have Nothing To Say. Just Read and Review. That Is All.**

The blonde ran through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro. He needed to get back to Shinra's apartment. He needed to see Izaya one last time and tell him how he felt. Pushing people out of his way, he received glares and outbursts from everyone around him. But he didn't care. All that matters right now was Izaya. Finally reaching the building, he ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Shinra opened the door and stood aside, letting the blonde in without his usual greeting.

"He's in the recovery room. I dressed him in new clothes. The funeral home guys will be here in an hour to pick him up."

Closing the door, the doctor walked back into his room where small cries could be heard from.

* * *

><p>The blonde walked into the room where the brunet was. He closed the sliding door behind him for privacy and walks up to the dead informant. His skin was paler than usual and his lips were lifeless. The blonde could feel tears returning as he stood next to the brunet. Holding the icy hand in his, he kneeled down to the floor and cried into the cold hand.<p>

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I wasn't able to protect you... I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I walked away. I walked away from you because I was scared. I was scared to love someone. I didn't want to feel the pain. So I ran away. And now you're gone. Now I can't tell you how I really felt...Izaya... I've always loved you... Ever since that first day, I've thought about you all the time... You were in my thoughts every single moment. I loved you so much, but I couldn't stand the thought of being with you. The thought that I might accidentally hurt you; it killed me. So I forged feelings of hatred towards you instead. I thought if I pretended to hate you, that one day I really would. And for a while, it worked. But my mind just kept going back to the true feelings. I thought what it would be like to get to know you. To hold you in my arms. To love you. I was too much of a coward to let myself get attached to those feelings. I'm weak... The weakest person in the world. I don't deserve the title of "Strongest Man in Ikebukuro". You do. You, despite what I've said, confessed your feelings. You let human emotions take control and became whole. I...I envy you. I envy your strength, your courage. How stupid I am... To let this happen... I'm so sorry... I wish I could take your place. The world would be better off with you instead of a coward like me. Izaya..."

He stared at the brunet with watery eyes. All he had ever wanted to say was coming out all at once. But it didn't satisfy him. Because he could only wish for his words to react the brunet in a distant place. A place where he won't ever be able to reach.

"I wish I could've told you this long ago. But now it's too late... Still, I want you to know... That I love you. Now and forever more. I will always love you, Izaya."

The blonde leaned in and softly kissed the brunet's lips. Resurfacing, he smiled down at the informant, seeing how peaceful his face looked. Like he wasn't actually dead, but was sleeping instead. Letting go of the brunet's hand, Shizuo placed them on top of each other.

"Good bye Izaya. I love you."

He gave one last look at the brunet and walked out.

* * *

><p>The moment the door closed, something supernatural happened. A faint pulse went thought the dead body, then another, and another. Soon, the heart started beating, slowly, but escalating with every second. Color moderately returned to the informant's face. Slightly opening his eyes, the brunet took in his first breath of life, and was resurrected.<p>

**Words from Our Author:**

**So? Good, bad, horrible? Just tell me the truth! I can handle it! I thought it was ok. Did you guys think I was actually going to kill Izaya? I would never kill him. He's too cute and adorable! I was actually planning to end it with Izaya dead, but that might cause some ppl to hate me so I didn't. But! I have the perfect way to end this story! Sorry to say, but there will only be a few more chapters before the end. I know, it's sad, but if I just dragged it out, it'll end up being another Naruto story line lol if you have any ideas what I can write for my next story, feel free to tell me! Thanks guys! And REVIEW Please! For Izaya's sake!**


	13. Chapter 13  Miracles Do Happen

Chapter 13 - Miracles Do Happen

**B.Y.R.: Awww~ You guys are the best! I love reading all the comments u take the time to say~ Hahaha :) Thx a bunch! Enjoy this next chapter~**

_(Shizuo.)_ I woke up from what felt like a dream. Opening my eyes, I couldn't see a thing that was in front of me. My vision was blurry like a fogged up glass and my head was throbbing like crazy. I couldn't move a muscle and it hurt to breath. I felt dead. _(I should be dead…. Why is it that I'm alive? Is this really a dream? Is God's judgment already beginning? He's already torturing me… How cruel…)_ I could hear muffles of voices coming from somewhere, but I couldn't pin point where exactly. _(Shizuo.)_ All that ran through my head was that blonde's name. Where was he? Did he know I was dead? Am I still on the streets? No… I feel a soft material under me. Am I at the hospital? Maybe they already stuffed me in a coffin… All these questions came swarming into my skull as I laid where I was. Unable to think anymore, I drifted into a sleep, believing that I was still dead.

* * *

><p>Shizuo exited the room where the presumed dead brunet was at. He walked over to the couch where Shinra was sitting. The unlicensed doctor hung his head in front of him with his hands intertwined and elbows on his knees, supporting him. Tears fell to the ground as he sat there crying, Celty on his side trying to comfort him. Shizuo walked over to the crying brunet and stops in front of him. The red eyed doctor looked up at the emotionless blonde with grief filled eyes.<p>

"Shizuo… I'm…I'm so sorry…. I c-couldn't save him… It's all m-my fault… It's all my fault…"

"No it's not Shinra. You did your best. You never gave up until the bitter end. That's all I can ask for. Thank you Shinra."

"Sh-Shizuo..."

"I think I'm going to leave Ikebukuro. I don't think I can live here in this city anymore. It reminds me too much of him. I can't stand the pain of those memories... Good bye Shinra. Make sure he gets a nice place to rest."

The blonde walks away from the two lovers and heads out the door. Celty quickly got up and rushed towards the blonde while frantically typing on her PDA.

-Shizuo wait! You can't leave!-

"Sorry Celty, but I have to."

Gently pushing the Dullahan aside, he leaves the apartment. Shinra slowly gets up from the couch and walks over to where Celty stood.

"Leave him Celty."

-But Shinra...why?-

"If he stayed, there's no telling what might happen to the city. He could go on a blinds rampage and destroy everything or everyone trying to look for the Slasher. It's best if he leaves..."

-Shinra...-

"I'm going to go say my good byes to Izaya before the funeral guys get here."

The doctor walks sluggishly to the door of the recovery room and opens it. Closing the door behind him, he eyes drew themselves over to where the brunet laid. Tears started to come back as he walked up to the pale body.

"Izaya...I'm sorry... I couldn't save you... Please forgive me..."

Taking one of the dead man's hand, he froze. There was something there. Something faint, but it was there. A pulse. There was a pulse.

"No... This can't be..."

Shinra quickly drew two fingers up to the brunet's neck and waited. There it was again, a pulse. Stronger this time though.

"He's... He's alive? Izaya! Izaya can you hear me?"

Celty appeared in the room half a second later when she heard the underworld doctor scream.

-What's going on?-

"Celty he's alive! Izaya's alive!"

-WHAT?-

"Quick, pass me my stethoscope! I need to triple check!"

Throwing the stethoscope at Shinra, he quickly placed the ear pieces in his ear and listened carefully for a heartbeat. His faced lit up seconds later. A small smile creeped its way on his face.

"He's alive..."

The doctor said those words like a whisper, as if to keep it a secret from God.

"Celty dear! It's a miracle! Izaya's alive!"

-That's great! I'm so happy!-

Their mini celebration was interrupted when a doorbell was heard.

-That must be the funeral guys here to pick up Izaya. I'll go tell them that we don't need them anymore!-

"No we don't! Cause Izaya is alive!"

Celty jumped up and down to show her excitement before she ran out the room.

"Ok, no time to celebrate yet. We have work to do."

Reattaching all the needles into the brunet's arm, Shinra worked quickly and diligently to keep him alive. Hooking up a blood pouch, he stuck a needle in the informant's arm. Luckily he had forced Izaya to give him a donation of his blood. He has a rare blood type that's almost impossible to find. Standing back to admire his work, Shinra smiled. He couldn't believe it. The stubborn in tell broker was back from the dead. Celty returned moments later and hugged Shinra.

"This is truly a miracle..."

-Yeah I know! He's been dead for more than 5 hours! Do you think he's a zombie?-

"No no he's human alright. At lease, I hope so... Ohhh! We have to tell Shizuo! Quick! Call him!"

Speed dialing the blonde's number, Celty turned it to speaker phone and they both waited for Shizuo to answer. But in return they got a voicemail.

"Keep trying. I'm going to stay with Izaya and make sure he doesn't die...again."

Hours passed and the ex-bartender still didn't answer his cell. Celty was getting tired of listening to the same voicemail over and over again.

-He's still not picking up Shinra...-

"Damn! He must've turned his phone off. Why don't you go look for him?"

-You read my mind.-

Grabbing her helmet on the way out, the Dullahan got on her mystical bike and rode into the dark streets of Ikebukuro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>{Ikebukuro - 11:38 pm}<span>**

Searching in all the alleys and streets she could think of, Celty came up empty handed as she sped down Sunshine Street. _(Shizuo... Where are you?)_ In the distance, she spotted Simon and decided to ask him if he'd seen the blonde. Stopping right in front of the Russian, she typed her message and showed it to him

-Have you seen Shizuo? It's urgent that I find him!-

"Ahh Shizuo. I saw him not long ago. He had very depressing look on his face..."

-Do you know which way he went?-

"I think he heading home."

-I already checked his place... Guess he want around when I was there. I'll go check again. Thanks Simon!-

Getting on her black bike, her motorcycle made a horse like noise and zoomed away.

**(Shizuo's apartment - 11:57 pm)**

Arriving at record time, Celty skipped up the stairs and reached the blonde apartment door. Knocking on it, she waited longer than usual before a sleep deprived blonde opened the door.

"What...?"

-Shizuo! You have to come back to Shinra's! It's Izaya! He's-

Before she was able to show him the text, he pushed the PDA out of his face.

"I told you, I'm not going back there."

-But Shizuo-

"No! I mean it Celty! I don't have time for this. I have to catch the next flight out of here tomorrow at 7, so I need sleep. Just go home."

Shutting the door in her face, Celty was left text less at the blonde's front door. Rushing back downstairs, she got on her bike and rode home. _(I have to tell Shinra about the news! This isn't good...)_ Putting it into full gear, the Black Rider rode pass the cars in her way, leaving a trail of red beam lights in her place.

**A/N:**

***sigh* It's just one problem after another for us! lol Just when things were about to turn out fine, Shizu-chan just had to go and make drastic decisions... Well hopefully, the idiot will realize that I'm not dead and come running back~ But things never go my way when it includeds that monster, which is why I love him~ **

**Shizuo: IZAYA! What are you doing on my laptop?**

**Iza: Opps~ Gotta run! HAHA, stay tune for the next chapter~**

**Shizuo: IIIZZZAAAYYYAAAA! (throws a vending machine)**

**Iza: Ahhh the good old days~ But seriously, where does he find those things? I mean they just pop out of nowhere! WTF! lol see ya soon~**


	14. Chapter 14  Catch Me IF You Can

Chapter 14 – Catch Me If You Can

**B.Y.R:**

**OMG! There's only one more chapter after this! NOOO! But like one of my lovely humans said before,"All good things must come to an end." It's saddening that i will be ending this soon, but I'm currently working on another story! So i hope u'll keep in touch~ 3**

{Shinra's place - 12:44 am}

"WHAT?"

The Dullahan nodded frantically at Shinra's response.

-Yeah! He didn't even let me tell him that Izaya's alive! He just closed the door in my face and left me standing there! What a jerk!-

"Now Celty, don't get so worked up. Shizuo's in metal distress. You can't blame him... Still, to move so fast as to get the first plane out of Japan... That's a bit extreme."

-Why should we do? There's only a few hours before he's gone forever.-

"We'll stop him before he gets on the plane. By force if we have to."

"Sh...Shinra...?"

A quiet weak voice came from where the brunet was recuperating. Shinra quickly stood up and walked to the room.

"He's awake!"

Appearing next to the informant, Shinra showed a soft smile to Izaya.

"How do you feel?"

"Dead."

"That's not funny Izaya... You literally where dead... I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm sorry... Where's Shizuo...?"

"Umm... He's not here. He went home. Apparently, he's planning to leave Japan in just a few hours."

"What?"

The brunet's eyes shot open when he heard this. He tried sitting up, but needed help from Shinra.

"Why? Why is he leaving?"

"He thinks you're dead. He can't stand the pain of living in a city where it reminds him of you..."

"That idiot... Why didn't you tell him I was alive?"

Yelling at the doctor, the informant started coughing up blood.

"Easy now... Celty tried, but he wouldn't listen to us. We plan to go and stop him before he gets on the plane later today."

"When is his flight?"

"At 7."

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't think-"

"I said I'm going!"

Raising his voice again caused him to cough up more blood. He felt weak and tired from just talking.

"Ok ok! Just calm down. I don't want you dying again from blood loss. We won't be leaving til 6, do try to get some more rest until then."

The underworld turned to walk out the room, but was held back when he felt a tug on his lab coat.

"If you dare leave me behind, I swear I'll kill you..."

"You just came back to life and you're already making threats. It's good to have you back."

Releasing the lab coat, the brunet smiled at the comment he received and blacked out into another deep sleep.

"See you in the morning."

* * *

><p><span>{Few Hours Later - 6:02 am}<span>

"Izaya! Izaya! Wake up!"

"Huh...?"

Blinking my eyes open, my head rang as the underworld doctor kept yelling at me. I glared at him for waking me from the safety of my sleep.

"Don't glare at me like that! Do you want to stay here or go stop Shizuo?"

I suddenly remembered the talk we had hours before. Now fully awake, I tried moving out of bed by myself. But failed epically and Shinra had to help me. Stabilizing me, we walked out the room and towards the front door. Celty was waiting for us.

-Alright. We have to get a move on. We only have 40 minutes to get to the airport. That doesn't give us much time.-

"Then we better hurry! Celty, I want you to take Izaya with you. You move faster on your bike so you can get there quicker. Izaya's the only person who can stop Shizuo."

-Alright!-

Creating a helmet from her black aura, Celty handed it to me. We both climbed on the black bike, ready to take off.

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can! Now go!"

Holding onto the Dullahan for dear life, I pressed myself against Celty as we drove off.

* * *

><p><span>{Airport- 6:50 am}<span>

"Flight 14 passengers; please proceed to gate number 7. We will begin boarding in 10 minutes. I repeat, flight 14 passengers, please proceed to gate number 7. We will begin boarding in 10 minutes."

Shizuo collected his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He started walking towards his assigned gate. He looked up from the ground and saw something in the distance. It looked like someone he knew. It looked like-

"Izaya!"

He ran towards the person, maneuvering around those who were in his way. Reaching out, he grabbed the male by his shoulder and spun him around.

"Izaya!"

"Hey man! What's your deal? Ohh it's Shizuo! Crap! Umm, I'm sorry! I didn't do anything!"

The blonde stared at the look alike, deeply disappointed._ (Of course... He's dead... How could I have forgotten...?)_

"Sorry. You looked like someone I knew."

"Ohh, well it's ok..."

He released the male and walked away. _(Idiot... How could I've let that happen? He's dead. Dead...)_ He started again to gate, a sad look dwelling in his eyes. Arriving at gate 7, he entered the line that waited to be boarded onto the plane.

"Attention passengers, this is the last call for flight 14. We will be boarding in 5 minutes. Please proceed to gate 7 if you will be boarding flight 14. Thank you and have a nice flight."

More people started to crowd around gate 7. All around him, family and friends hugged each other, saying good bye and to have a safe trip. He felt lonely as he stood there, not talking to anyone.

"Flight 14 passengers, we will now begin boarding. Please hand your ticket to the flight attendant at the gate entrance. We hope you have a safe trip."

The line in front of him started moving slowly. Sighing, he moved along with the line. _(This is it. There's no turning around.)_

Minutes before...

"Celty hurry! We're late!"

The Dullahan was traveling more than over the speed limit on the highway. We were just seconds away from the airport. Getting out of the exit, she only stopped when she reached the drop off area. Climbing off the motorcycle, I rushed inside, determined to stop the blonde from leaving._ (Shizuo... Don't you dare get on that plane!)_ I made it to the security check area and was about to cross it when I was stopped by a security guard.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need you to go back into the line and wait for your turn to go through."

"You don't understand! I'm not here to board a plane! There's someone I have to stop from boarding his flight!"

"I'm sorry, but you need to go back in line."

"But I need to get through! Please!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Grabbing my arm, the security guard tried to force me out of the way.

"No! Let me go!"

Out of nowhere, black molasses colored aura wrapped around the guard and lifted him into the air.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?"

I looked behind me and saw that this was all the Dullahan's doing.

"Celty..."

-GO!-

I snapped out of amazement and rushed pass everyone in my way.

"Attention passengers, this is the last call for flight 14. We will be boarding in 5 minutes. Please proceed to gate 7 if you will be boarding flight 14. Thank you and have a nice flight."

"That must be Shizuo's flight! I have to find him fast!"

Scanning around, adrenaline pulsed through my body as I raced down the wide hall. I was running out of time and there was still no sign of the blonde anywhere.

"Flight 14 passengers, we will now begin boarding. Please hand your ticket to the flight attendant at the gate entrance. We hope you have a safe trip."

"No! I need more time! Shizuo! Where are you?"

I frantically looked around, hoping to spot blonde hair in the crowd. I ran down the hall again and looked for gate 7. I finally spotted a larger number 7 at the end of the hall and sprinted towards it. Though pain travelled through my body fast like a bullet, I didn't stop or slow down. Just in sight, I saw it. Blonde hair that shined like the morning sun. It was him, no doubt about it. And he was next in line. He was about to board the plane that would take him away from me forever._ (No...no! Don't leave!)_ I pushed my body to its limit and was just meters away from him. He gave the flight attendant his ticket and walked towards the gate entrance. I had to stop him. I had to. So I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed. I screamed at the top of my burning lungs. I screamed the name of the person I loved.

**A/N:**

**OHH NO! Did Shizuo get on that plane? Is Izaya too late? Will i make this a sad ending? Mwahahaha, maybe...~ But U'll have to see! Until next week! May all your hearts be set on suspense as you wait!~ Have a lovely week everyone ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15  Requiem of the Past

Chapter 15 - Requiem Of The Past

**B.Y.R:**

**Yeah, I'm having major depression problems... So I decided to be nice and not let other ppl suffer just because i am. Here's the last chapter (sorry that it's short) for this fanfic. Maybe... IDK if im in the mood to make a epilogue of this. We'll see. Hope you enjoy. Have a great day everyone. Remember to smile~! :) or at least try...**

"SSHHIIIZZUUUOOO!"

Time seemed to have stopped. Everything froze at that moment. Then it began playing, but it was all in slow motion. The blonde turned around when he heard his name called. His eyes searched for the voice he'd heard. He knew that voice. But he doubted himself._ (It couldn't be... He's dead...)_ But then he saw him. Running full speed towards him, tears in his eyes, was the infamous informant. The same informant, that should be lying in a coffin, was calling his name and running at him.

"It can't be..."

He unconsciously dropped his bag and stepped out of line. Walking slowly at first, he quickly quicken his pace and was soon running towards the brunet.

"Izaya!"

"Shizuo!"

He couldn't believe it. He was alive. Izaya Orihara was alive. They met in the middle and embraced. Shizuo literally swung the brunet around in circles before dropping him to his feet again. He was holding him. He was holding the brunet in his arms. It wasn't a dream. It was really happening.

"Izaya... You're alive! But how...?"

"Because I couldn't leave you. I just couldn't. I love you too much..."

"I... I still can't believe it..."

"I was given a second chance... A person like me, was spared from death... I still don't think that should've happened..."

"No don't say that!"

"Shizuo...?"

"You don't understand what it's like to be left alone..."

"I'm sorry... I won't leave... I promise. Just don't leave me ok? Don't get on that plane..."

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you, forever."

"Shizu-chan..."

"I love you Izaya. I've always wanted to tell you that... I love you."

Celty and Shinra appeared just in time to see the two males hugging. They smiled at the loving scene. It was perfect, the two of them together. They were meant to be, there was no doubt about that.

"You know what Celty? I think everything will be ok from now on."

-I would have to agree.-

* * *

><p><span>{Three months later...}<span>

"Shizu-chan! Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, it's a surprise. Just be patient, we're almost there."

It had been three months since the big incident. Peace had taken over Ikebukuro. The gang wars disappeared along with all the Yellow Scarves. The members of the Dollars quietly and invisibly watch over the city. The Slasher disappeared as well around the time the Yellow Scarves dissolved. All in all, things were quiet and peaceful. Especially now that the monster of Ikebukuro and the info broker didn't fight anymore. They lived happily together in the city, spending all their time together as much as possible. The brunet was still an informant for the shadows that lurked in the corners of the city and the blonde was still working with Tom. But they always found time for each other.

"Ok. We're here."

The brunet looked around at where the blonde had dragged him. They were at the new park that was renovated in the city. Cherry blossoms filled the trees around them as the wind carried the pick petals in the air. It was the perfect spring day. Perfect for this very occasion.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I thought this was the perfect place."

"The perfect place? For what?"

Unexpectingly, the blonde went down on one knee and took one of the informant's hand in his.

"Shizuo?"

"Izaya. I would like to ask you something. I've been waiting for the right time, and I believe that it's today."

"Wha...what are you talking about?"

"Have you ever wondered why you were brought back to life?"

"No, not really, why?"

"I think it's because God went into our future and saw something. He saw that you had a purpose in this life, so he gave you a second chance."

"I don't understand... Where are you going with this?"

"Izaya. Your purpose in life is to be by my side."

The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. The brunet's eyes widened when the realized what was happening.

"Shizuo! Wait... Are you?"

"Izaya Orihara. I would like to ask your hand in marriage. Will you be mine forever?"

"Shizuo..."

Tears appeared on the corners of the brunet's eyes. His face as fully flustered and he was speechless. He wasn't expecting this, not in a million years!

"Izaya. I love you. And I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?"

"You idiot..."

The blonde was surprised. He thought the brunet would be happy to be proposed to. Guess it was earlier than he'd thought. Shizuo was about to let go of the informant's hand when-

"Of course I'll marry you! Why did you even ask?"

Completely shocked, he managed to smirk at the brunet's response. Getting up from the ground, he stared into the dark red eyes he had learned to love. Pulling the smaller male closer to him, Shizuo hugged Izaya with as much love behind it as possible. And the brunet did the same. He was glad that the blonde finally asked him to marry him. It was a dream come true. He was finally able to fill the void in his heart. The void that caused him to only hate. And the voices, they had disappeared completely. Shinra was right; Shizuo was able to cure him. Those dreaded voices were gone forever. And he was now able to live a happy, peaceful life. All thanks to one certain person. The person he will have by his side, through the good or bad times, they will always be together, forever.

"I love you Shizuo."

"And I love you, Izaya."

**A/N:**

**I would just like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for everyone who reviewed and supported me through my first ever published fanfic~ It's because of you guys that i was able to write this. Hopefully my future fanfics will bring you back. I look forward to hear from any of you again soon~ Next fanfic will be uploaded after this one! Be on the look for it! With much love~ Animefreak1994**


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

Chapter 16 – Epilogue

Preview for Part Two Coming soon!

It ended as a happy ending for them both. But like all things, life must come to an end…

Izaya Orihara, info broker of Shinjuku. He always seemed untouchable, invincible almost. He was with a monster, the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Together, they seemed like an unstoppable pair, nothing can harm them. Except for each other... And it seems like Izaya is about to fight another battle that may make him lose his ability to love…forever…

**TEASER of the FIRST CHAPTER!** Because I'm evil that way! Mwahahahah!

_(Dammit...what's happening to me...)_

Izaya was staring into his bathroom mirror, dark circles under his eyes from the nightmares he'd been having for the past week. Blood was stained on the sides of the sink as he bent down again, coughing up more spatters of the red fluid. A red line of blood ran down the side of his chin as he roughly wiped it away with his hand. It was getting worse, these sudden urges to throw up. He couldn't even eat normally without having a burning sensation in his throat. And it was always blood that came out, nothing else. The sight of it made him sick. A soft knock was heard on the door followed by a worried tone from his favorite blonde as he turned around to face the closed door.

"Oi flea! You ok in there?"

"Y-yeah! I'm just brushing my teeth!"

"Well open up so I can tell you goodbye properly! I gotta head to work!"

"Ok ok! Be patient!"

Quickly erasing all the evidence of blood, Izaya watched as every last drop had drained down the sink before he speed brushed his teeth and open the door. The blonde was standing there, tapping his toes and glaring into those ruby colored eyes.

"What took you so long?"

"Now now Shizu-chan~ I have to look my best before i can present myself to you!~"

"Tch, I don't care how you look. You're fine the way you are ok? So quick fussing around and come here."

Opening his arms to invite the informant into them, Izaya smiled as he skipped into those strong arms and received a warm hug.

"Gotta go. I'll see you later ok?"

"Mhm! Be safe~"

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Shizuo waved goodbye before he was out the door and gone. As soon as the door closed and the Izaya heard the elevator descend, he rushed to his office, grabbed his cell phone, and speed dialed Shinra.

***Buzz...buzz...click!***

"Hello?"

"Shinra! It's me!"

"Ohh Izaya! What a lovely surprise! I haven't heard from you in a while! Not since you and Shizuo stopped fighting! So this is kinda unexpected. What's wrong?"

"I think I'm sick."

"Sick? Do you have a fever? Cold sweat? Maybe it's the flu?"

"No it's not the flu or a cold! It's serious!"

"Hmm I see. Well come on over and I'll check you out."

"Thank you."

Snapping his portable phone closed, the informant rushed to his bedroom and changed into his street clothes. As he walked towards the train station that traveled to the city, he couldn't help but wonder what was happening to his body. And he couldn't help but worry about what Shizuo might do if he found out about it.

"The idiot always goes overboard when he fusses over me… Even the smallest scratch on me makes him flip out like a maniac… I can't tell him… It'll only add complications to our life together… I don't wanna ruin this… I don't want to ruin my happiness…"

**END SCENE!**

HAHAHAHA XD I know, I'm a horrible person, but hey! I think it's nice of me to give you a preview of the next part! I enjoyed writing my first story so much that I wanted to continue it! So be on the lookout for **PART TWO~ LOSING YOUR SENSE OF LOVE**! Coming to screens near you! ***Dramatic music!* TEEHEE XD Love ya and REVIEW to pester me!**


	17. NEWS OF THE SEQUEL!

ATTENTION!

The Sequel "Losing Your Sense of Love" is now up and running! It had been for a while now and since it's new and all I thought I would give those who were liking waiting a heads up using the alert system thingy... Sooo yeah... Have fun readin! :) thx again for following and reviewing this story! Have a wonderful day and happy reading~ XD


End file.
